Where Are You?
by Live How You Want To Live
Summary: It's been four days since they last saw Emmet and 48 hours since the orange clad construction worker was declared missing. Now it's a race against time to find the missing Special. Before it's too late.
1. You Left My Side

A/N: This makes my currently being written story total up to 3… And with exam block coming up soon, it's probably wasn't the wisest of decisions. But the idea is in my mind, and I think it may do well… sequel-worthy well. So fingers crossed!

I do not own…

* * *

"Emmet!" WyldStyle gave a last, frantic series of knocks on the construction worker's apartment door, her breath coming out in ragged gasps and her heart racing in fear.

She received no reply.

She felt someone grab her shoulder and try to gently pull her back, but she tore her shoulder from the grasp and banged her fist against the door in desperation, chest rising heavily.

"He's not here – he wouldn't worry us like this is he were," Benny's frown could be heard in his voice and WyldStyle turned, fear burning in her dark gaze.

"Well where is he then Benny?"

Benny didn't answer.

* * *

Batman watched from his position in the back of The Dog as WyldStyle and Benny entered, the later seemingly gushing sentences while the former led the way towards where UniKitty was sitting, lightly coloured tail wrapped around her hunched form, her eyes unseeing.

She had looked like that a lot recently; like she hadn't slept in an age.

Batman doubted she had smiled at all in the last 48 hours since Emmet was declared missing.

It was odd, really. The Special had given his usual, cheerful goodbye at the end of the day and went on his way, his promise to return tomorrow lingering in the air. They hadn't worried when he didn't turn up on time – Emmet was Emmet and it didn't really surprise them – but when an hour turned into two and his appearance still hadn't been made, Benny and UniKitty started to worry, and it quickly caught on throughout the group.

They had tried his apartment quickly, only to find it empty and in top quality. They had checked coffee shops and work sights before turning to the other Master Builders, asking if Emmet had been seen in any of the various worlds.

No one had seen him.

They calmed themselves down though, deciding to give him the rest of the day and tomorrow morning to resurface; he could've easily decided he needed some time to himself to rest and relax.

But by lunchtime the next day, he still hadn't shown. They repeated their steps, declaring the construction worker missing and asking the citizens of each world to keep an eye out for the missing Special.

That had been two days ago, and there was still no sign of Emmet.

WyldStyle and Benny seemed to be the most hopeful of the group – still returning to the abandoned apartment twice a day to bang on the door some more, hoping that he'd answer with a crooked grin, stumbled apology and WyldStyle would scold him for scaring everyone.

But it hadn't happened, and Batman was sure they'd have to go out and find him themselves if they wanted to see him again.

Batman drifted his gaze towards the large pirate on the opposite side of The Dog, and a mutual understanding shot between the two. Simultaneously, they got to their feet and made their way towards where UniKitty was. WyldStyle and Benny had just joined the princess.

"Any-"

WyldStyle was quick to interrupt the pink princess, "Nope. He wasn't at his apartment."

UniKitty's face fell, and WyldStyle sat next to her, her head in her hands as she thought over the possible places where Emmet could be.

"I don't understand; he went home Thursday night, but was gone by Friday morning… how does that even work?" Benny asked, his voice tinged with despair.

Batman joined them and shrugged a single shoulder, "The kid was kidnapped."

WyldStyle raised her head, hope blazing a small fire in her eyes, "We just have to find out whom by and we have Emmet back."

Metal Beard scoffed as he joined the group, "I highly doubt it be that simple; first, yer have ta figure out who did it. That's hard enough."

But WyldStyle simply looked towards Batman, the idea firm in her mind, "But we have Batman; he's solved numerous crimes before – he'll find Emmet for sure."

Batman couldn't help but smirk as his ego inflated, "She's right."

UniKitty gave a small cheer, prancing to her feet in hope. Benny grinned.

"I wouldn't give yer hopes up, but we'll give it a shot. We'll head over ta Emmet's apartment ter'morrow and see what Batsie here can find."

Batman gave a small frown, "I resent being called Batsie."

But the others were too indulged in their hope to hear him.

* * *

Emmet groaned as his vision returned, giving a harsh cough that stung his parched throat.

_Where am I?_

The question lingered on his mind as he looked around, taking in nothing but the pressing dark that lingered on all sides.

He couldn't move.

Panic rose through him instantly, and he desperately tugged up his arms, feeling cold metal press into his limbs and tightening around his chest and head.

His breathed became rapid and he blinked quickly, desperately trying to gauge something out of his darkened surroundings.

But he couldn't.

He was alone.

And he was terrified.

* * *

A/N: So on my other story, people wanted me to post it… and I did :) Thanks guys! If time permits, drop a review, if not, thanks for reading anyway :) Seeya!


	2. You Won't Get Free

A/N: I apologize for this being up later then I originally intended… it's 2:10pm here at the moment and I normally chuck this up at 9:00-ish am when I get up for school. I'll put the next chapter for Change up in about 6 hours or something – it'll be at about 8 at night where I am in south east Queensland, Australia in a tiny town with absolutely nothing to do apart from stay home or be ridiculed by the 'Cool Kids' because I'm a 16 year old who watches kids movies – aka Lego Movie, Rise of the Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, ect – dresses up and attends conventions, and has a deep love for Superheroes… There's my rant for the day.

I do not own.

* * *

Emmet licked his lips, took a calming breath and tried to yank his arms free from their hold once more. Instead, he felt the metal bands keeping him in place tighten, and he gave a surprised gasp of pain before groaning in frustration.

"You won't get free."

Panic froze Emmet's mind, the lingering fear threading itself through the initial emotion. Emmet wanted to yell, to ask who was talking, where he was and why he was there.

"I'm guessing you want to know who I am, so I'll give you an answer. I am the person who holds you, Emmet Brickowski, captive. I'm the person who controls what you see and what you feel. I also control how much your punishment – if you act out of place, of course – pains you."

Emmet swallowed, his gut swirling in fear and he wanted nothing more than to be back at home, in his apartment, underneath his blankets or watching TV with Planty his pot plant.

"Of course you're wondering why you're here," the voice was deep and dark, resounding around the room and pounding in Emmet's ears. "It's actually all very simple. You see, you're the Special, and I need your mind to help me build my army. "

The panic and fear in Emmet vanished as fast as it came and he frowned, "An army? We've already defeated an army before – we'll do it again."

The words left his mouth and all was silent before a laugh – that chilled Emmet and paralyzed him in terror – echoed around the room and a sharp, electric shock flashed down Emmet's back. He let out a yelp of pain, tears blurring his gaze slightly.

"What makes you so sure your friends can defeat an army created by the Special?"

"I won't help you," Emmet bit down on his bottom lip and forced himself to stay silent as another jolt of electricity – worse than the first – flashed down his back.

The laugh travelled through the room again, "I'm sure you won't."

Emmet swore the voice sounded degrading and bemused.

Never before had he wanted to be somewhere else so hard.

* * *

WyldStyle couldn't sleep, and she highly doubted that anyone else could either.

In the last few months since the 'Kragle' incident, she and the gang had become increasingly close to the orange clad construction worker, and now, she couldn't picture her life without him.

She was in love with him, and she knew he loved her back.

She smiled despite herself, sniffling a little and rolling onto her side, blank gaze trailing the near empty road below her bedroom window. She watched as the few people who were still out walked past, taking in each and every face in hope that it was Emmet.

The same Emmet that she wanted to burst through her door and reassure her that he was alright and everything was okay and it would all just go back to being normal… well, as normal as it could get for the gang of rag tag friends who had little in common, but still got along.

"Oh Emmet," she sighed sadly and rolled onto her back, resting her hands behind her head. Her hair was down for once – Emmet liked her hair down – and she felt it tickle the bare skin of her neck. She heard Benny knock something over and utter something under his breath – he and UniKitty were staying at hers for the night; they were all going to meet Batman and MetalBeard at Emmet's in the morning – and she smiled briefly as UniKitty scolded him before it was silent once more.

She could almost hear Emmet's laugh if he were present.

* * *

Emmet could tell it was daytime; he could finally see a couple of meters in front of him and the sound of general activity from above was ever present. He could feel his stomach demand for food – and he briefly wondered how long he had been there, and just how long he had been out for.

Judging by the lump on the back of his head that throbbed whenever he moved, he guessed he had been hit across the back of his head.

He couldn't remember it happening, in all honesty; he'd been making himself dinner, singing under his breath as always and that was it.

Nothing more.

His arms and legs cramped, and his back felt like someone had held a flame to it for far too long. He was hungry and tired, his mind constantly trying to work out just where he was, or a way to get out.

It was as though whoever was keeping him here had sensed his thoughts, and Emmet barely held back a shout of pain as another electric shock was sent down his back. He did let out a gasp of pain when it subsided to a constant, throbbing sensation.

"Good morning Emmet – it's a lovely day, isn't it?"

Emmet didn't answer, and instead gritted his teeth when he felt another shock travel down his spine; he wouldn't be able to stay quiet for much longer, he knew, because it was getting worse with every time.

"I think we'll start today, what do you think?"

"I'm not creating an army for you if that's what you mean," Emmet spat out his words, swallowing thickly and breathing heavily. His gut twisted in fear when he heard the laugh – the laugh of nothing but pure horror and evil – echoed around the room.

"I didn't say we were making an army today, my dear Emmet. We'll start small – I always did want a dog to call mine."

Emmet blinked and frowned, opening and closing his mouth. His captor laughed again.

"Not a normal dog, of course; that would be silly! I want a robot dog, a large, robot dog who strikes terror in the mind of anyone who crosses him."

And suddenly, Emmet's world became one of pain and a blinding, white light. He was barely aware of his own scream echoing in his ears, and suddenly, codes and plans for the wanted dog burst before his eyes. He forced them away, to the deepest corners of his mind, and focused on another invention. The plans for his double decker couch appeared, and he focused on it. He felt his back slam against the metal slate it had originally been on – pain flaring across his injuries – and he groaned as his senses came back.

His heard hurt, his back hurt and his eyes were unfocused and lazy; his body wouldn't do what he commanded.

And then he saw the screen in front of him, with the plan stretched out on a television screen.

He couldn't help but laugh; his double decker couch – specs and all – spanned across the screen. He heard a frustrated shout and suddenly, he was staring into a pair of bottomless eyes, like endless pools of swirling ink.

And he knew he was in trouble.

* * *

WyldStyle hadn't slept well that night – judging by the looks on everyone's faces, neither had they – and she highly doubted she'd be able to get a proper night's sleep until Emmet was back, safe and sound, and not in the hands of an evil psychopath.

Batman surveyed the living area, taking note of how even everything was organized.

"You guys are absolutely sure this is Emmet's apartment."

WyldStyle gave a confused look, "We're positive – you've been here!"

Batman grunted and stepped back, "It's organized! The kid's never been so organized since the near-end-of-the-world."

The others frowned from their various positions in the apartment, finally looking around and realizing just how everything was placed perfectly in prime positions; no empty coffee mugs or scrawled plans for not-so-good inventions.

"So whoever took Emmet, tried too hard to make everything look fine," UniKitty mumbled.

"An' they were almost successful," MetalBeard added. Benny stayed quiet for once.

WyldStyle watched from the bedroom door, her body leaning up against the framework, dark gaze flittering around the room as her stomach bubbled with worry and anger. She would find whoever stole her Emmet, and she'd make them pay.

She'd make them feel twice the amount of pain that they put Emmet through.

"I'm sure the lad will be okay," MetalBeard's voice entered through her thoughts and she blinked once before giving him a small smile.

"He better be – for their sake."

MetalBeard hummed an agreement, turning his gaze until he froze, body becoming rigid. WyldStyle followed his gaze, swallowing in surprise when she saw just what the pirate was staring at.

* * *

A special, strong armed Superman hug to the following people for reviewing;

- Wheatley4101

- Guest

- Dreamcatcher-Megan

- knAngel18

- Smart Kira

- marshapono


	3. I Won't Do What You Want

A/N: Hey guys! A huge, massive thank you to anyone who has even clicked on the link of this story! I'm amazed at the reception it has gotten so far :) Thanks everyone!

I do not own.

* * *

Emmet could taste blood, feel it trickle slowly down his chin and he groaned in pain. He had known, the moment his gaze met those dark, unforgiving ones of his captor, that he was in trouble. The harsh slap to his face, hard enough for his head to spin around and slam into the metal slate against his back, had further proven his point. He was dazed and in pain, his stomach curled in fear and his joints ached with the smallest of movements. He was hungry, terrified and horribly tired, and he hoped that someone - anyone - would burst in and take him home.

"I don't know what planet you're from," the voice hissed in his ear, his captor's face against the side of his own, "but that isn't a dog."

Emmet was breathing heavily, and he felt sure he was going to vomit whatever little food he still had in his stomach.

"Now, we're going to try this again Emmet, and I expect you to follow orders."

Emmet turned his head slightly, watching as the darkened silhouette made it's way across the room, blending in with the darkened corners of the room. He waited, eyes squeezed shut and fists clenched, preparing for the pain and the blinding light, focusing his mind on his infamous couch.

He was suddenly aware that he was shouting and gasping in pain, his own cries ringing in his ears. The metallic taste of blood was long forgotten, having been overridden by the sharp, agonizing pain that filled every part of his body.

His mind crumbled, his previous defenses failing, and the plans for the robot dog burst before his eyes, codes and blocks flying to piece together the object. His back slammed against the slate and he opened his eyes, letting out a pained sob when he saw the plans of the dog alight on the large screen. He closed his eyes, the failure and ache of his body burning.

He felt a hand in his hair, and he tried to turn away from the face - the monster - in front of him.

"That's my boy Emmet. Just like that."

Emmet shook his head and sobbed.

* * *

"What is that?" WyldStyle felt her gut swell in a mixture of hope and fear, and she made her way across the room, climbing onto Emmet's couch and then onto the desk next to it.

"What's WyldStyle doing?"

She could hear Benny's question but she chose to ignore it, letting MetalBeard handle whatever was going on behind her. She reached up with one hand, brushing it against the edge of the ceiling, almost shuddering as she felt the engraving under her hand.

"Out of the way Babe."

WyldStyle shimmied across the desk, letting Batman take her previous spot, sighing and trying to decide if it was worth it to explain to Batman that he didn't have to call her Babe anymore.

Last time she had tried, he had said it was a mere nickname.

"3241 R.A.G," Batman frowned, "what's that suppose to mean?"

Benn gasped, "Maybe it's a secret code!"

"Or an address," UniKitty added.

Benny grinned, "An address and a secret code!"

WyldStyle looked at the two Master Builders in thought, "If R.A.G is a code - what's it stand for then?"

Benny frowned, "A name perhaps. Or a building type, street name... it could be anything!"

"The question we should all be asking is who leaves an address behind?" MetalBeard piped up from his position in the corner of the room.

Benny didn't have an answer for that, and decided on throwing himself onto Emmet's couch in thought.

"What if they want us to find Emmet? Maybe it's a test of friendship?"

Batman groaned at UniKitty's response, "It's not a 'test of friendship'. Whoever has the kid wants us to find him."

WyldStyle sucked in a breath, "It's a trap."

"We don't know that. They could be playin' with us," MetalBeard countered.

"It's the only thing we have though - we should take it to the other Master Builders and try and figure it out," Benny sat up straight and UniKitty nodded in agreement.

"I'm with Benny; we need to find Emmet as soon as possible and this is the only lead we have, be it a trap or a wild goose chase," WyldStyle jumped down from the desk, Batman joining her as he huffed in agreement and crossed his arms.

"I'll follow yer all into the clutches of death if the need arises," MetalBeard made his way out of the apartment, UniKitty and Batman following.

Benny shifted awkward before he placed a hand on WyldStyle's shoulder, "This is good, isn't it? We're a step closer to finding Emmet."

WyldStyle smiled softly, "Let's just hope he's okay when we find him."

* * *

Emmet was far from okay; his cheeks were stained with dried tear tracks and blood that had stopped trickling long ago and cracked against his yellow face. His body screamed at him, almost begging him to lay down and rest every part of his being.

But he couldn't; he was strapped to the Thinker-Machine - he had dubbed it that himself - in a standing position; one that worsened the burning pain in his back and legs.

He could hear the mechanical, harsh sound of the newly created dog barking in a nearby room, and he wanted to shut the sound out and refuse to hear it ever again.

He hated hearing it; it reminded him of his failure.

And nothing chilled his bones more then the thought of just what his captor could make him create.

* * *

A/N; I got inspiration for the baddie from the TV show Arrow and multiple Batman related things. It's my own take - in a way - on the character though.

An extra special thank you to the following for reviewing the last chapter;

**-LastOneOut** (Are you serious? A fanart? I'd be honored!)

-**noblegasXenon**

**-The Wild West Pyro**

**-Smart Kira**

**-17blanceri**

**-Captain2822** (Well.. either Emmet raised his ceiling... or MetalBeard is like Gandalf in a Hobbit Hole.)

-**edger230**

**-Wheatley4101**

You guys really don't like cliffhanger... haha. I don't blame you :P seeya later! :)


	4. Here Without You

A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to LastOneOut. They drew an amazing piece of fanart, and I have it saved on my phone and I find myself always going back and looking at it in amazement. Thank you, so much!

As a warning - the last few paragraphs of section one are pretty dark, so please, if you're not a fan of torture - its nothing too graphic - feel free to skip over.

I do not own.

* * *

Emmet tilted his head up slightly, chest heaving and body aching as he sucked in a desperate breath of air. He didn't know why, but in the last few hours - he guessed it was hours - he had started having trouble breathing, as though MetalBeard himself were sitting on his chest.

The mere thought of his pirate friend filled Emmet with a sense of warmth as he remembered his close friend. It quickly turned to one of longing, and he found himself wondering if he'd ever see his friends again.

Would he ever see Lucy again? The thought of never seeing his girlfriend again made his expression turn miserable.

Would he ever have the time to tell her that he loved her? Would he ever convince her to let her hair down more often, or put orange instead of pink in her fringe. Would he ever marry her, start a family and live in a small house on the outskirts of town?

He forced the thoughts away and pressed his back against the cool slate, hissing in pain as the coolness seeped through his work shirt and pressed against his wounds.

He closed his eyes, taking in the numbing sensation the cold had against his numerous burn marks, and he let out a small sigh of relief, grateful for any pain reliever he could find.

"Hello Emmet."

Emmet's eyes flew open, and for the first time since he arrived, he was able to take in the appearance of his tormentor.

He was a tall, thin man, draped in black cloth that fell to the ground. His face was pointed and pale, eyes as dark as an abyss and lips thin and red, surrounded by dark stubble. Neatly cropped, groomed dark hair fell just below his ears, and he held his head high, an air of authority around him.

"How are you my boy?" his voice was sickly sweet, the fake tone of concern biting through the words.

Emmet refused to answer, watching instead as the man gave a small sigh and pulled his arms out from behind him. The Master Builder's eyes instantly flew to the control pad in the man's hand.

His tormentor gave a chilling chuckle, and suddenly Emmet's restraints retracted, the Master Builder falling to the ground with a grunt of pain. He could feel the monster's eyes on him, and Emmet dragged himself to his feet, wincing as his wounds pulled slightly.

"What do you want," he stood as straight as his battered body would let him, and he licked his cracked lips, rubbing at his wrists and swaying on his unsteady feet.

The man took a step forward, and Emmet took two steps backwards, backing into the machine he was previously strapped to.

"Oh Emmet... I just want to make a deal with you," the tone was one of innocence, and Emmet hated it more then anything.

"I don't care what you have to say, the answers no," his voice was firm and he stood up straighter, ignoring the sudden flare of pain.

His tormentor gave a dissatisfied sigh and gestured behind him, "I thought you'd say that. Boys - at least leave him alive."

Emmet's heart froze when the two, grey hooded men entered the room, walking past the exiting leader and towards him. His gaze flickered around the room, desperately looking for blocks to use so he could build something to defend himself; only finding the floor and walls around him.

So that's what he used; he bent down and tore a lone, straight piece off of the below floor and swung it just as the first man arrived, grinning wildly as it connected with the man's head and sent him reeling sideways.

But Emmet was far too injured and unskilled, and he turned just as the second grabbed his wrist, twisting it up behind his back and sending his knees crashing into the ground. The Master Builder let out a strangled cry, and raised his head just in time to see the first man get back to his feet and advance on him.

He barely heard his own cry when the man's knee connected with his stomach.

* * *

WyldStyle paced quickly, her hands resting on her head and her mind dwelling on her missing boyfriend. Her hair was down - just like Emmet liked - and it fluttered against her hood. She reached back with a hand and pulled it up, obscuring her face from anyone's view.

Her closest friends were gathered in the center of the domed headquarters, Gandalf, the Green Ninja and Abraham Lincoln joining them in their quest to decipher the message from '4132 R.A.G.'

Her thoughts were far to scattered for her to try and figure out the code, and she made her way towards the entranceway, leaving against the wall and watching as the sun set over the horizon in a swirl of pink and orange.

Emmet liked sunsets.

"Are you okay?"

UniKitty's voice startled WyldStyle from her thoughts, and she took awhile to answer.

"I'm worried," she murmured.

UniKitty shifted beside her, and she tilted her head to look at the pink princess, her hood falling from her face as she did so.

Emmet didn't like her hood being up.

"You love him, don't you?"

WyldStyle opened her mouth in shock, and UniKitty was quick to fix her mistake, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude!"

WyldStyle chuckled slightly, moving to sit on the ground, UniKitty following shortly afterwards, tail wrapped around her body.

"I do love him." She felt her hair move across her face and she tucked it behind her ear.

"He loves you too," UniKitty adopted a soft, calm voice whenever she talked about love, and WyldStyle found it relaxing.

Emmet had a relaxing voice.

"We will find him and bring him home."

WyldStyle hummed an agreement and the two fell into a silence that didn't need to be broken.

Emmet didn't like silences.

* * *

Emmet groaned as he fell onto the floor, the two, grey hooded figures finally leaving him alone. He raised a hand to his mouth, feeling at the trail of blood that flowed from his mouth and nose. His stomach was bruised and battered, the arm that was twisted up behind his back burned in agony. It was probably fractured, or severely bruised.

He rolled onto his back, gasping in pain and holding back choked sobs. His vision was blurred and he knew it was approaching night time; the room was getting darker by the minute.

He closed his eyes, a mental image of WyldStyle, with her short, dark hair down around her shoulders entering his mind. He gave a small, sad smile and wished desperately to see her again.

He rolled onto his side, moaning as his head spun, eyes resting on the hole in the floor nearby from where he had ripped up the floor block. He crawled over, his body protesting as he did so, and peered into it.

And suddenly, an escape plan flashed before his eyes, and a hopeful smile played across his lips.

* * *

A/N: I'm really happy with this chapter :)

If anyone is interested, I recently joined tumblr and wattpad. Same username as on here.. Just with a - in between words for tumblr, and I'm Superhero_Taylor on wattpad.

A special thank you to the following for reviewing. I love you guys :)

• **Edger230** (I'm sorry I'm hurting you're baby. I didn't mean to make you cry.)

• **knAngel18** (You're favorite? That's so sweet! If I get ideas, of course I'll post them!)

• **Smart Kira** (I roughly update both stories once a day - one in the afternoon and one in the morning. WyldStyle will do anything to get Emmet back!)

• **The Wild West Pyro** (It shouldn't get much darker then this chapter... Maybe.)

• **17blanceri** (I would be honored if you were to draw fanart for it. Thank you.) :D

• **Captain 2822** (Of course everything will be fine... Maybe. Hopefully.)


	5. Escape With Hope

A/N: I must have a weak stomach; I read over my last few chapters and my stomach started doing somersaults. What am I doing to poor Emmet D:

Just as a, uh, warning - last sections gets a little dark... but it won't get any darker then it for the rest of the story - promise!

I do not own.

* * *

"Hear me out guys - what if R.A.G stood for Robbie's Arcade Gamestore down on Code street?"

"Lloyd, not everything is about your 'arcade gamestore'," Batman huffed, and the Green Ninja gave an irritated glare before crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well what does the big, scary Dark Knight think it stands for?"

"I'll show you big and scary-"

"Guys!" Benny gave a frustrated shout, stalling both Batman and the Green Ninja in their places, "Fighting won't solve anything."

"The lad be right - we need to work together if we be wanting to find Emmet," MetalBeard agreed, giving Benny - who he knew firsthand didn't deal with stress real well - a reassuring smile. The 1980 Something Space Guy returned the smile.

"Well what do you expect us to do? Storm the arcade store and demand for our missing Special?" Batman growled.

"If ye can work out a connection between the store and the numbers, then yes, that's exactly what we do."

Benny gave a frustrated sigh and scowled, taking a few steps to the side to make room for UniKitty and WyldStyle as they joined the group, "They won't stop arguing."

WyldStyle pursed her lips and listened to the bickering, drowning out the shallow conversation that took place between Benny and UniKitty.

"Lloyd... You think that R.A.G stands for your arcade store, correct?"

The Green Ninja gave a small nod, the others falling silent around him.

"What's the address?"

Lloyd frowned, "Not sure, but I do know its on Code street."

"Owner?"

Lloyd look startled at the question, "His name is Robbie Ghoul or something... He's a tall, pale man with dark hair... Why does this matter?"

WyldStyle hesitated before answering, "I want you to go down to the arcade and have a look around for anything weird. Take Benny with you. We'll wait outside for you in-"

"The Batmobile!" Batman cut her off, shouting the title of his beloved car.

WyldStyle groaned, "We'll wait for you outside in the Batmobile. If he's there, ask Robbie where he was the night Emmet went missing."

"Robbie wouldn't have kidnapped Emmet, he's too nice of a guy," Lloyd protested.

"Abraham and myself will determine the location of address 4132," Gandalf spoke up, leaning heavily on his staff.

WyldStyle shot them a grateful smile before she spoke, "We leave now."

* * *

Emmet lowered himself through the hole, biting down on his lip to keep from crying out as the edge rubbed his back. He could feel the ground below, and he guessed that whatever building he was being held in was raised off the ground. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and let the rest of his body drop, groaning as he crashed to the floor beneath.

He rolled over until he wasn't directly under the hole and lay groaning, his breathing rapid and desperate as tears of pain stung his eyes.

He knew he had to move, to crawl and get as far away as he possibly could before his body gave up, so he forced himself onto his hands and knees and crawled, holding his breath and staring forward as his gut swirled in fear.

He reached the end of the building, peering out from underneath and watching as a few, grey hooded guards walked past, taking in the distance between where he was and the dense forest behind his prison. He waited until the guards turned the corner and, in a few seconds, was out from underneath and running towards the forest, his fists clenched with the pain that flared through his limbs.

He didn't stop when he reached the forest, but instead continued running until his legs gave out under him and he fell to the floor, scrambling to hide behind a tree, his knees drawn up to his chest and his breathing rapid.

His vision was fading in and out and his head spun, and he knew that if he didn't keep moving, he'd be found in no time.

He could already faintly hear the shouts of a few of the guards, yelling that he needed to be found and brought back to their master.

But his legs didn't want to work and his sight was rapidly fading into darkness, his chest tight in fear and anxiety. His was sure he was going to vomit at any minute, and the pain across his back, legs and arm was almost unbearable.

He lost his battle with consciousness to the sounds of the Grey Guards entering the outskirts of the forest.

* * *

Lloyd pushed the door to the Arcade Gamestore open, holding it open for the following Master Builder. Benny thanked him as he looked around, a look of wonder on his face.

"How have I never been here before?"

Lloyd chuckled, "You have a look around for anything suspicious - I'll go ask for Robbie." The Green Ninja wasn't entirely sure if Benny had heard him when the Space Guy scrambled off to the Arcade section.

He made his way to the service desk in the GameStore part of the building, the cashier greeting him with a warm smile, "Long time no see Lloyd. After anything in particular?"

"Not this time... is Robbie Ghoul around? I need to ask him something."

The cashier gave a small shake of his head, "Unfortunately not - he hasn't been around for almost a week; last I saw him was Thursday night, said he had something to attend to and vanished like that."

Lloyd frowned, turning towards the Arcade center and calling over the 1980 Something Space Guy, "What day did the Special go missing?"

Benny frowned slightly, "Thursday night roughly - we're not sure on the exact time."

The cashier gave them and odd look before shaking his head, "Robbie's a nice guy, he just wants the world to be free of crime."

"Doesn't sound like a motive of a kidnapper to me. I told you guys Robbie was a good guy!" Lloyd rounded on Benny, but the Space Guy looked slightly terrified.

"Batman told us stories of a guy like... and he wasn't the nicest person."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "But Batman got to him before anything happened."

But Benny did something Lloyd didn't expect.

He shook his head, his gaze one of fear.

* * *

Emmet's eyes snapped open and he let out a pained cry, eyes searching his surroundings in terror, his heart dropping and his gaze becoming blurred when he realized he had been found and strapped back to the machine he was originally strapped to. He could only just make out the outline of his captor, sitting in a dark seat, legs crossed and his gaze on the construction worker.

"You know... I don't like it when my guests try to leave without permission."

Emmet tugged desperately at his restraints, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed quietly, his fear increasing when the man stood and moved until he was right in front of him.

"It's rather rude, don't you think?"

Emmet felt the shock travel up his back and he screamed and sobbed, the satisfied smirk that belonged to his captor the only thing he could see. The holds around his wrists and legs tightened, and his back arched off the table as he cried - begged - to be let go.

"My dear Emmet... I can't let you go... I need you for one last thing."

Emmet sobbed, slamming his head back against the slate in depression, "What do you want?"

"I need a League of Assassins for my job... and you, Emmet, are going to create just that."

Emmet shook his head, taking in a shaky breath, "No... my friends will be here soon and they'll rescue me."

The chuckle from his captor scared him, "That's what I'm hoping for my boy."

Emmet's heart froze and he felt a fear he had never felt before, "You're nothing but a monster."

"A monster, perhaps, but with a plan that'll save the world if I succeed."

"Who are you?" Emmet felt another shock tear up his back as he finished, and he screamed once more.

The man laughed and took a step back from Emmet, throwing his arms out wide, "I, my boy, am Ra's Al Ghul, and you're going to create my League of Assassins to destroy the city of Brisksburg, making way for a newer, cleaner city."

* * *

A/N: So, there you go... his name is revealed! :O

My take on the bad guy pretty much takes him out of Batman Begins, adds what is guessed about him from Arrow, and then my own take thrown in to make him a littler darker then in Batman...

I guess you can call my take on him a guy who started out wanting what was right, but went about it the wrong way and kind of lost the plot in the mean time...

Anyway, huge thanks to the following people for reviewing, and I'm sorry I crushed you're hopes!

**- Wheatley4101** (I don't like reading cliffhangers either... I like writing them though!)

**- Captain2822** (Is it good that I update fast? Or would you rather slightly slower updates?)

**- edger230** (Fingers crossed she gets there on time...)

**- The Wild West Pyro** (And there goes the hope... at least the others have caught on a little better...)

**- marshapono** (Here you go!) :)


	6. He Won't Be The Same

A/N: I've seen this movie four times... I have no life.

I do not own...

* * *

It was cold in The Dog, and WyldStyle hugged her jacket tighter around her body, her arms crossed and hood up. Gandalf and Abraham had only just arrived back, both declaring that they hadn't had any luck in finding the address.

"It's as though the building has been picked up and move," Abraham informed, Gandalf giving a short nod in agreement. WyldStyle groaned in frustration, raising a hand to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"What if it has?" Benny spoke up, jumping into the air slightly and floating around in lazy circles to keep from falling asleep. UniKitty was off to the side, curled up and her eyes closed as she slept, and MetalBeard stood nearby, blinking to try and keep awake. Batman didn't seem too tired, and WyldStyle wondered if he'd been the only one of the group to sleep properly in the last few days.

Or if his years of fighting crime helped.

"That's not the only problem we have; if Robbie Ghoul is in fact Ra's Al Ghul, as I suspect, then we need to get the kid out of there before something happens," Batman's gruff voice entered WyldStyle's thoughts, and her eyes widened as she realized something.

"He wouldn't kill Emmet though... would he?"

The way Batman hesitated in answering was all she needed, and she took a shaky, upset breath and turned from the group, walking away as though she were in a trance.

Even though he had been missing for days on end, not once had she pictured he would die; she always figured that they would find him, fix whatever was wrong and then go back to normal.

But now that they were close to finding him, the possibility dawned on her like a crashing wave, and she wanted, more then anything, to find Ra's Al Ghul, get her Emmet out of wherever he was, and make sure her boyfriend was alright.

She found herself outside The Dog, standing on the edge of the platform and looking down at the newly constructed Cloud Cuckoo Land. Images of Emmet, laughing, joking and being altogether _Emmet _as he built and planned Cloud Cuckoo Land flashed before her eyes, his laugh and voice ringing in her ears.

She wanted to wrap him up her arms and shield him from the world.

"WyldStyle?"

She turned her head slightly, and Benny floated to stand next to her, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"He's not dead," he whispered, wringing his hands in front of his stomach, expression still determined despite the very large possibility that Emmet was, in fact, no longer breathing.

"What if we don't get there on time Benny? He's probably waiting for us to burst through and save him," she choked back a sob, wiping furiously at her eyes as tears threatened to leak over. She didn't want to loose the love of her life.

"But we will; we always do," Benny said it with such conviction that WyldStyle couldn't help but give a small, wet chuckle.

"We don't even know where he is..." her voice trailed off, as though the breeze had carried her voice away.

Benny didn't reply straight away, but instead surprised the female Master Builder by taking off his helmet, revealing a mess of blond hair that fell around his head.

"You have blond hair," she murmured, and smiled back as he gave her a tentative smile, one hand tucking his helmet under his arm.

"Yeah... not a lot of people know."

They stood in silence, listening to Batman explain his previous battle with Emmet's kidnapper, WyldStyle wishing she could drain it out and focus on a different sound.

"You know," Benny spoke so suddenly that WyldStyle gave a small jump, "when we get Emmet back, he won't be the same for ages."

WyldStyle bit her lip and let out a shuddering breath, "But he'll have us helping him get back on his feet Benny."

Benny gave a small, happy smile and nodded, "He certainly will."

* * *

Emmet wasn't sure if he was living anymore. His breath came out in raspy gasps, his left arm burnt and he was finally sure it was fractured. His entire back blazed in agony, and his stomach bore dark, blotchy bruises. His wrists were rubbed raw from the restraints, and he was sure there was a lump on the back of his head where he had slammed it against the slate numerous times.

If Emmet were to be entirely honest, he didn't know if he wanted to keep living. His heart held very little hope of him ever seeing the sun or the moon again, of ever staring into the dark gaze of his girlfriend.

He missed Lucy more then anything.

But he'd rather die then force her into the trap Ra's Al Ghul was setting up. He wasn't even sure why there was a trap; if Emmet did, in the end, make the army, there was really no point in dragging the others along.

Unless he needed them to force him into making the army.

His eyes widened and he struggled, heart heavy and mind wild in desperation as he yanked at his restraints, almost crying out in frustration and anger. If anything were to happen to Lucy - to the others - because of him, he didn't know how he'd live.

"You finally figured it out, didn't you kid?"

Emmet raised his gaze and stared in disgust at the Grey Guard in front of him, "What do you want?"

The Grey Guard lowered his hood, and Emmet found himself staring into the light eyes of a young man, around his own age, with shaggy dark hair that reached just below his chin. He had a fair face, but Emmet could see in his eyes that he'd seen terrible things.

"Ra's Al Ghul likes to keep his prisoners guessing... it sends some crazy."

Emmet stared in disbelief at the Guard before he leaned back against the slate, "Why would you join a man like him?"

The Guard shrugged a shoulder, "He finds you when you think you're alone and the world hates you, feeds you stories of how he helps people like you channel their fear and anger, then recruits you into his League of Assassins... if you try and leave, he makes what's happening to you look like a walk in the park."

Emmet shuddered, his mind flashing various, painful scenarios before his eyes, "If he has you - why ask me to make an army?

The Guard looked slightly hesitant, "We're not immortal kid... if he can get you to make an army where the dead can be rebuilt, he'd trade one of those for ten of us."

Emmet frowned slightly, "What happens to you if I do what he wants?"

The Guard looked at him with a desperate expression, "He kills us all, including you."

* * *

WyldStyle reentered The Dog, her mind clearer then it had been when she left, the 1980 Something Space Guy following behind with a lighter heart, his helmet still tucked under his arm. The others glanced at him briefly in surprise.

"Any ideas where Emmet is?" WyldStyle joined the center group, noticing that MetalBeard had fallen asleep near UniKitty. She didn't wake either of them.

"My guess is that Ra's Al Ghul has moved the address away from it's original spot," Abraham spoke up from his seat.

Benny frowned and flipped backwards once, blinking rapidly to keep awake, "So you think he picked up 4132, and moved it someone concealed?"

"It wouldn't be too far from the original spot - a move like that would be far too suspicious," Batman improved Benny's statement, and WyldStyle frowned.

"Where was the original spot?"

"Baker Street, near the border separating us from Middle Zealand," Gandalf replied and WyldStyle fell silent.

"There's a forest near there; it's a thick one, easy to hide a building in," she murmured, and Benny stifled a yawn next to her.

"You think that's where Emmet is?"

WyldStyle looked up, meeting the looks of the other's at the table, "It's the best lead we have."

Lloyd looked slightly upset, "I always though Robbie was a good guy."

Batman grunted, "You thought wrong kid."

Lloyd gave a small sigh of despair, and WyldStyle patted his shoulder gently, "You guys go home, we'll handle it from here. Thanks for helping figure out the code though."

Gandalf gave a curt nod, "Anytime WyldStyle. If you need further help, you know where to find us."

Abraham gave a small nod of goodbye, and Lloyd grinned and gave them all a thumbs up as a good luck sign, promising Benny to take him back to the Arcade one day if it stayed open.

WyldStyle rubbed her face and looked at the remaining two Master Builders, "We should probably join MetalBeard and UniKitty; we leave tomorrow. We'll scout the area, try and find the building and then analyze just what we're up against."

* * *

"I still don't understand what his plan is," Emmet said, shifting as best he could into a more comfortable position.

"He believes the city to be corrupt; he wants to destroy it and rebuild it from the ground up," the Guard replied, and Emmet frowned and grunted as a spasm of pain flared up his back.

"That doesn't make any sense."

The Guard shrugged again, "His dreams are in the right place kid, he just goes about them wrong."

Emmet stared at him in disbelief, "You follow a monster!"

"You think I have a choice?" the Guard got to his feet, expression turning to one of fury as he made his way to Emmet, "I don't want to be apart of this but if I stop, if I _refuse_, he'll kill me!"

Emmet gritted his teeth, "He'll kill you for talking to me! You've basically given away his entire plan to me for no reason!"

The Guard breathed heavily, taking a step towards Emmet and raising his fist. Emmet glanced from the raised fist, his insides curling, to the face of the Guard.

"You're all just like him; cowards who hurt people for whatever they want."

He forced himself to stay quiet as the fist connected with his cheek.

"I am not the same man as he is," the Guard hissed, spinning on his heel and leaving the room, the entrance door slamming shut and the sound of the lock being locked into position echoing loudly.

Emmet gave a small sigh and glanced at his restraints, giving one more, desperate attempt at loosening them.

It made no difference.

* * *

A/N: Here! Have a slightly more light hearted chapter - I guess - before it gets back to being dark.

And yes, I do know that when you take off the helmet/hair piece of a Lego, they don't have hair... But I've tossed up the idea of Benny having blond hair for awhile now... It's just my personal opinion though :) You can either take this story as a weird, human AU minus UniKitty, or just pretend that Benny's special. :P

Special, loving thanks to the following for reviewing;

**- edger230** (No promises on keeping Emmet alive... I can't give away the ending now, can I?) :P

**- The Wild West Pyro** (Not if the others don't get there in time...)

**- Captain2822 (**Oh, I didn't take offence. I was just generally curious as to whether or not my updates should be further spaced apart... I love this story and writing it, so I update it quicker then my other ones. I'm glad you like it!) :)

**- LastOneOut** (I love that you love it!)

**- knAngel18** (Hehe, Lloyd was always my favorite in the cartoon - my 8 year old brother watches it and makes me watch it with him... I don't mind it.) :)

**- Smart Kira** (Don't worry about nit reviewing, that type of this doesn't bother me.) :)

**- Typ3 wr1t3r** (I'm pretty sure everyone does... Haha)

**- Wafflestheninja** (Hehe, no problem! I wanted to get Gandalf in there for a little, ao I put Lloyd and Abraham in for the sake of it.)


	7. Pain Like No Other

A/N: Soo this story is the story I'm most proud of on this site :) I'm glad so many people enjoy reading it :D

Just two little warnings for this chapter;

- It is a filler chapter, setting up for the next one... if I'm not busy, I'll post the next one this afternoon.

- Emmet's first part gets a little dark

I do not own...

* * *

WyldStyle was the last to wake up, and rolled over to find Benny sitting cross legged, watching almost absently as MetalBeard and UniKitty talked in hush tones. Batman was off to the aide, rearranging his Batmobile into it's flight mode.

"Morning Benny," WyldStyle joined Benny on the floor, and gently rolled his helmet over towards her, rolling the thing between her two hands.

"Goodmorning! Did you sleep well?"

"As well as possible," she answered with a small smile, and Benny smiled back, pushing his hair away from his face.

"You know," WyldStyle regarded him with a warm expression, "you should take your helmet off more often."

Benny gave a happy smile and stared forward, "Thanks."

WyldStyle smiled and handed the helmet back to the Space Guy before she got to her feet and made her way over to Batman.

"Babe," he greeted, stepping away from the vehicle and regarding it coolly, "It's ready to go."

"You know - Emmet doesn't like you calling me Babe," WyldStyle informed, redoing her hair into a neater version of her ponytail.

Batman shrugged, "It's a nickname, who cares?"

"Emmet cares."

Batman grunted and climbed into the drivers seat, "Kid's jealous. He'll get over it."

WyldStyle sighed and turned, "Hey, guys, you ready?"

They answered by making their way towards the vehicle, and Benny placed his helmet back on his head.

WyldStyle climbed into the passenger seat, Benny and UniKitty taking up seats in the back while MetalBeard situated himself on the top of the vehicle.

"Let's go get Emmet," Benny whispered, and WyldStyle gave an anxious smile.

* * *

Emmet screamed, his back arched off the slate and his head thrown backwards. He could feel the tears run down his face, and the skin on his back burn through what was left of his shirt, leaving marks that would scar. He choked and struggled to regain his breath, back slamming against the slate again. He looked up through his hair at Ra's Al Ghul, who looked back at him furiously.

"What did you do to him?" Emmet spat the question out, crying out when the man's fist connected with his stomach.

"He got what he deserved. Now tell me, what did he tell you?"

Emmet leaned his head back, "Nothing."

He felt the machine turn on, and he let out another hoarse scream.

"Tell me what he told you."

Emmet looked at the man, his sight darkening from the corners.

"And if I don't?"

Emmet expected another shock, but his restraints retracted and he fell, landing in a broken heap on the ground. He barely moved before his already broken arm snapped loudly, and he choked on the sudden scream that tore from his throat, eyes squeezed shut as his tormentor stood down harder on his injured arm.

"Wouldn't it be sad if you lost your arm?"

Emmet breathed heavily, shoulders shaking as he sobbed audibly, his words mumbled together as he begged for the man - not that he could be called that - to get off of his arm.

Ra's Al Ghul gave a small sigh and stepped back, watching with a smirk as Emmet rolled over and held his broken arm to his chest, the young construction worker almost emptying his stomach at the sight of the mangled limb.

"Just tell me what the Guard told you my boy, and I'll leave you alone."

Emmet looked at the man and closed his eyes, letting out a particularly loud sob, "He told me your plan to rebuild the city, and why you're dragging the others here."

Ra's Al Ghul knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his head, "That's a good boy Emmet, you should behave like that more often. Now, what do you say we make a start on that army, hmm?"

Emmet shook his head, his words of protest becoming jumbled together, and Ra's Al Ghul watched as the construction worker's eyes rolled backwards and he fell forward.

* * *

They arrived on the outskirts of the forest within two hours, WyldStyle the first out as the others scrambled to join her. It was a thick forest, the trees all tall and obscuring the sun, and they briefly wondered how long it would take them to find the building.

"Take one of these each - we'll split up," Batman handed them all comm-links and tracking devices, and WyldStyle pocketed her device before she clipped her comm into her ear. She didn't bother waiting to hear from the others, and instead took off into the forest, her comm link buzzing in her ear as Benny declared which was he was going to go.

She pushed past trees, the occasional sentence from her comm-link flitting through her ear. She ignored most of them and searched, taking note of anything she found in the ground, or caught on trees.

She started to get frustrated when she couldn't find anything.

It was easily an hour into the search when her comm burst to life, and UniKitty's voice warbled in her ear, "I found the building guys! I found it!"

Within seconds, WyldStyle had taken out her tracking device, turning and sprinting towards the little, pink dot that no doubt belonged to the princess. She could see Benny's blue one - who was already close to UniKitty's in the first place - join up with the pink one, Batman's black one closing in while MetalBeard's brown one still turned on the spot.

WyldStyle chuckled at the thought as her purple dot moved quickly towards the group; no doubt MetalBeard had no idea how to use the tracking device.

Batman's train of though must have followed her, and his gruff voice appeared over the comm-link, "Head west Pirate Dude."

MetalBeard was the last to arrive, joining the huddled group of Master Builders as they stared at the little, two story white house. There were two guards draped in Grey standing on either side of the door, another two continuously marching around the house.

MetalBeard turned to WyldStyle, "What's the plan girlie?"

Emmet's eyes fluttered open, and he instantly wished he hadn't; he was strapped to the machine again, his left arm burning as though it had been set alight. He glanced at it, gagging slightly at the sight of the mangled arm.

He forced himself to look away, to close his eyes and take a deep breath and ignore the pain as best he could.

Emmet hated blood; he hated pain and anything associated with the red liquid.

But he realized he hated broken limbs even worse.

The construction worker leaned his head back, shoulders shaking as he sobbed, and he felt as though his chest was being torn apart as he broke into a sobbing, gasping heap.

* * *

A/N: I'm not as happy with this chapter as previous ones... but I still like it :) Next chapter thought... gosh I loved writing it :D I can't wait for you guys to read it! :D

Oh! I uploaded what is the first - of hopefully many - one shots in a story called 'A Box Full Of Stories.' I hope you guys check it out, and I take requests and prompts (I actually hope to get some.) :)

A big, grateful, fun filled hug to the following for reviewing;

**Ajluv** (No problem! I love updating this story!)

**edger230 **(But I can't keep promises... these storied tend to write themselves! And I believe that they are making a sequel! Get excited!) :D

**The Wild West Pyro **(Hopefully...) :P

**rouge plays mc** (Now THAT would be cool... except that this isn't exactly kid friendly...)

**Captain 2822** (If Emmet dies it's your fault for jinxing them...)

**Rocket** (Now that you pointed that out... you're right! Haha, thanks, my mind can rest better now!) :D

**Smart Kira** (I'm pretty sure everyone reading this is waiting for that to happen... even I am!)

**marshapono** (4 times! Haha, I love it!) :P

**pinetrees** (Okay... So either you don't like Emmet, you are as twisted as you say, or your extremely bored. But I don't care: whatever floats your boat. Thanks for the review!) :)

**wafflestheninja **(I love Gandalf and LoTR! I thought I'd through some different characters in just to mix it up really.)

**typ3 wr1t3r **(Go ahead! I want to just as much as you do... trust me.)


	8. You Came For Me

A/N: A couple reviewers actually have me worried for my life because of the possibility of me killing Emmet off...

I do not own.

* * *

Benny fidgeted, biting his bottom lip and flitting around anxiously. MetalBeard was watching him in wonder, trying to determine just _where_ his energy came from. UniKitty was curled up next to him watching the Space Guy, her tail gently thumping the ground as a sign of her own anxiety. Batman and WyldStyle were discussing plans.

"Batman, we can't just burst in there," she hissed, her expression wild.

Batman groaned, "Fine! What do you suppose we so?"

WyldStyle hesitated and turned her gaze to the house, "Those two guards that march, we attack, take their robe things, and we go in. When we find Emmet, we'll get the others to make a scene while we exit from under the house."

Batman paused before nodding, "Okay, fine, that'll work. When do we leave?"

Benny landed next to them, "Go now! They just went around the back... Go to the west side, wait for them to come around and then attack!"

WyldStyle straightened, "I think this will work. If it doesn't, MetalBeard, get the three of you back to The Dog and get backup."

"If yer say so."

"Good luck!" UniKitty pranced to her feet, and WyldStyle gave the female Master Builder a small smile.

"Let's go Batman."

The Dark Knight gave a small nod, following the hooded female.

* * *

Emmet wanted to stick himself in a dark, unfeeling world where he felt absolutely nothing and never return. He couldn't focus on anything further then a meter away, and found himself often falling in and out of consciousness. He didn't even know how long his arm had been broken for, how long he had been stuck in living hell.

And he wanted to die, to escape everything going on around him and just fall into nothingness.

He also wanted to be at home in Lucy's arms.

In reality, he wasn't sure which he wanted more.

His eyes flickered open and he felt the pain spasm through his body, whimpering and wheezing as he raised his head slightly.

He had forgotten what laying down was like.

"It's about time you're awake."

He wasn't fully comprehending what was happening when the punch landed, and he cried out, body doubling over as best it could in its position.

Ra's Al Ghul stood back with a satisfied smirk and he raised his eyebrows, "Army time, I think."

Emmet shot the man a pleading look, but it was ignored as he walked backwards, smirk never leaving his face as he did.

Emmet didn't feel fear anymore; he felt a crippling depression that sat in his chest, tightening it and evaporating any hope that threatened to come near.

He'd forgotten what hope was.

Ra's Al Ghul stared at him with a calculating gaze before he grinned, "I want an army Emmet; an immortal army capable of destroying Bricksburg and rebuilding a newer, better version. Can you give me that?"

Emmet knew what was coming, but it didn't stop the scream that tore from his throat, or the blinding light that took his vision away from him.

He knew that focusing on another invention wasn't going to work, so instead he chose to focus on something that held his heart.

Dark, colored-striped hair, black hoodie and pants, attitude that rivaled Batman's and a voice that could easily make him feel a thousand times better.

It was weird, he realized, how just thinking of Lucy made him feel better, made the pain that flared through his body lessen slightly.

It all came crashing back to him when Ra's Al Ghul brought his fist against Emmet's cheek.

The Master Builder gasped, Lucy momentarily forgotten and the pain rushed back at him in waves of pure agony.

"That's not what I wanted."

Emmet managed a small, defying smile, "I know."

* * *

WyldStyle dodged before she flung her elbow backwards, feeling it connect with the back of her Grey Guard's head. He crumbled to the ground behind her, and she grabbed his hands, dragging him away and into the forest. She was about to help Batman when the Dark Knight delivered a kick to his own Guard that made her wince.

Within minutes they were draped in grey robes and hoods, their old clothes hidden beneath the new ones.

"Ready Babe?"

WyldStyle flashed a grin, "I was born ready."

The two shared a look of equal eagerness before they made their way to the back entrance, Batman taking the lead and opening the door. He ushered WyldStyle in before he closed the wooden door, and they made their way down the hallway, both pairs of eyes darting around the room as they walked.

"Do we have any idea where he is?" Batman hissed, and WyldStyle shook her head, holding a finger to her lips. Batman gave a small grunt and followed her into what he assumed was an old kitchen.

WyldStyle rummaged around the drawers as Batman stood guard, looking for something that would give her an idea to where they were hiding her boyfriend.

It was eerily quiet in the house.

"Babe - I don't think-"

Batman froze, a sudden, pained scream that filled both of them with mutual terror and rooted them to the ground cutting off his sentence.

WyldStyle choked back a sob, a hand flying to her mouth and her eyes squeezing shut against the rising tears.

There was no mistaking the sound of Emmet's scream.

Batman leaned out into the hallway, watching as the tall man he could easily recognize left a room closer to the front of the house and made his way upstairs, gaze furious as he did.

The Dark Knight turned around, gripped WyldStyle's hand in his, and almost flew down the empty hallway, the female Master Builder still frozen in fear behind him.

He stopped and knocked once on the door, "He's in here."

And WyldStyle let out a sob before she opened the door.

* * *

Emmet sobbed when Ra's Al Ghul has finally left him, the man giving up on trying to get an army out of him for the time being.

He hadn't left without dealing with his anger, and Emmet's stomach and chest had taken most of the wrath.

He was barely conscious when the door opened, and he raised his tear filled gaze to glare at whoever was at the door, ready to beg for them to leave him alone.

His sobs increased when the Grey Guards stepped into the room, closed the door and lowered their hoods.

"Emmet!" WyldStyle rushed forward, her hands reaching up to cup Emmet's face as she cried, her own shoulders shaking as hard as the construction worker's. "Oh Emmet."

"Lucy," Emmet choked and leaned down as far as he could, his forehead resting on WyldStyle's own as she stood on the edges of her toes.

And his heart blazed with hope as hers blazed in fury and their lips meant, tasting of dried blood and salty tears.

* * *

A/N: They're reunited! Yay :D

Thanks to the following people for reviewing last chapter! Have a bucket full of hope!

**- Captain 2822 **(He's still alive though... and Lucy found him, so everything has to be looking up... maybe.) ;)

**- typ3 wr1t3r **(Can I join you!? I know this is my story... but I hate Ra's just as much as you!)

**- rouge plays mc **(Haha, a laser cannon sounds pretty cool!) :P

**- pinetrees **(Haha, fairenough!) :P

**- katgeek **(They found him...)

**- The Wild West Pyro **(…... he's not dead at the moment.)

**- LastOneOut **(No! Don't die! You can't read the end of the story if you die!)

**- Wheatley4101 **(N'awww, thanks!) :D

**- edger230 **(Look! They have him! Lucy found him! That's good... right?)

**- wafflestheninja** (He'll get his hug.) :)


	9. We'll Get You Out

A/N: I am so sorry, not only for updating late, but for, well... just read...

I do not own.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd come," Emmet's head still rested on WyldStyle's, and he knew Batman was trying to work out a way to get him out. WyldStyle hadn't moved, her eyes closed and her cheeks coated in new and old tears.

"Of course I would," she mumbled and raised her head to kiss him again. "What did he do to you?"

Emmet gave a broken smile and swallowed thickly, "There's not alot he didn't do."

WyldStyle sucked in a breath, resting each of her hands on Emmet's cheeks, trying to ignore how he flinched slightly, and stared into his eyes, "We're going to get you out of here, okay?

Emmet gave a hesitant nod and let her kiss him once more, giving a choked sob when she let go of his face.

It scared WyldStyle how broken Emmet was, and she lifted his chest up so he lay flat against the slate and began assessing his injuries.

It pained her, shattered her heart and blurred her vision when she saw his arm and she gently lay a hand on it, trying to block out Emmet's protests as she tried to figure out how bad it was. She could tell it was completely snapped in at least three places, and she took her hand away and moved it to the end of Emmet's work shirt, looking him in the eyes - those broken, pained eyes - as she lifted it up.

She cursed when she saw his chest, and Batman joined her side, his gaze staring at the ugly, blotched bruises that scattered the Special's chest and stomach.

"You sure are one strong kid," he muttered, returning to fiddling with the slate.

WyldStyle couldn't tear her gaze away from the sight, anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach and rising through her chest. She let Emmet's shirt fall and took an unsteady step backwards, terrified and concerned gaze meeting Emmet's broken one.

And suddenly, the restraints clicked and Emmet fell forward, WyldStyle rushing forward to catch the Master Builder in her arms. Emmet groaned as she rolled him over, and he bit down on his lip to stop from crying out as she nudged his broken arm.

"I'm so sorry Emmet - I didn't mean to," WyldStyle mumbled her apology, a hand gently stroking Emmet's hairline as she did, his head resting in her lap.

"How bad is he?"

Emmet made a small noise and glanced at the Dark Knight, deciding on closing his eyes and pretending her was away, WyldStyle's hand still running through his tangled hair.

"He's pretty bad off. We need to get him out of here as soon as possible," WyldStyle muttered.

"The others?" Emmet's voice rose to meet her, and she had to strain to hear it, giving a small smile when she did.

"Outside - they're worried about you."

Emmet smiled faintly and gave a small nod, and WyldStyle had to tap his cheek lightly to get him to stay awake, "Try to stay awake Emmet; we don't know how bad off you are."

Emmet murmured a disagreement, but opened his eyes and focused on WyldStyle in order to stay awake, if only to please her. He could hear Batman talking through his comm-link, ordering Bad Cop - even WyldStyle seemed surprised when the Dark Knight started talking to the Cop - to get there as soon as possible.

When Batman had finally finished demanding for the Cop to show up, he knelt down next to WyldStyle and Emmet and started working on lifting the floor bricks up and tossing them to the side.

"Bad Cop's on his way; he has a little knowledge on medical procedures," he informed the couple as he worked, WyldStyle shooting him a grateful smile and Emmet grunting in acknowledgment.

"Then can I sleep?"

WyldStyle smiled slightly at the cute tone in Emmet's voice, and she gave a brief nod, "When you're all patched up you can sleep for as long as you want."

Emmet gave a small cheer, blinking rapidly in order to stay awake.

"Babe, you go down first and I'll pass Emmet down to yo-"

Emmet interrupted Batman with a slight frown and said, "I can move; I'm not entirely useless."

WyldStyle couldn't help but grin at her boyfriend's brave words and she helped him get to his feet, trying to ignore how he winced when the wounds on his back stretched. She hadn't seen his back yet, and was terrified of when it came to that. She gripped his hand in hers, leading him to the hole Batman had created, letting go of him only when she jumped down into it. She turned to look up at him, noticing how he leaned slightly against Batman, and she reached up with a hand to grab his.

He sat down on the edge, one had in hers and the other clutched to his chest in agony before he dropped, and he grunted when he landed. WyldStyle helped him onto his knees and good arm, doing the same herself before they started towards the edge of the house. Batman landed behind them, rolling onto his back temporarily to fix the hole he had created.

The Dark Knight's hand flew to his comm, and be pressed down on the audio button, "MetalBeard, we have the kid. It's your turn; take out the two front guards so we can make a break for it."

He joined WyldStyle and Emmet - who looked pale and about ready to faint - at the edge of the house, the three of them watching as the three remaining groupies stepped out from the forest, Benny giving a wave to the two Grey Guards by the door.

It didn't take long for the Guards to rush forward, and Benny took on one with UniKitty as MetalBeard battled the other.

"Now." WyldStyle shot out from under the house, gripping Emmet's good arm in hers, and she hauled him up and out from under the house, Batman joining in seconds.

Emmet couldn't move his gaze away from the sky and the bright sun that was slowly starting to sink towards the horizon. He let out a relieved smile, and WyldStyle wanted to wrap her arms around him. But they didn't have time, and Batman lead the three across the clearing towards the trees, Emmet stumbling and gasping as WyldStyle held him up with a hand.

"We have company!"

Batman turned when Benny gave his shout, and he breathed a frustrated sigh when Ra's Al Ghul exited the house.

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine! Babe, get the kid out of here," he gruffed, leaping to join the battle. WyldStyle watched with mixed emotions, Emmet slowly swaying and she took one glance at him before she made her mind.

She pushed Emmet in front of her until they were in the forest, and she forced him to sit down with his back against a tree.

"Stay here and don't you dare move or go to sleep, you hear me? She watched as Emmet gave a reluctant nod and she shot to her feet, making her way back to the battle.

She just hoped Bad Cop would get there with the medical supplies as soon as possible.

She flung herself at a Grey Guard, cursing when she realized there were more of them. She brought her leg up, sending a kick towards the Guard's chest, barely watching him as he fell to the ground backwards. Her eyes scanned the area before they locked on Ra's Al Ghul, and she flung herself towards him.

* * *

Emmet groaned as he forced himself to move, stumbling to his feet and peering around the edge of his tree. His eyes widened at the sheer amount of Grey Guards, and he forced himself to move through his pain towards the battle, mind somehow deciding he could help despite his injuries. Maybe if he stood off to the side and threw things he'd be able to distract a few while the other's took them down.

He stood as straight as he could and moved as quickly as his body let him out of the forest, eyes searching for WyldStyle. He could see her, closer then he thought, dodging a swing Ra's Al Ghul sent her way.

He felt panic build in his stomach, and he bent down, ignoring the spasm of pain and picked up the closest thing to him and chucking it at the man.

* * *

WyldStyle dodged the blow Ra's sent her way, about to send her own towards him when something collided with his shoulder, sending him staggering. She frowned and looked around her, gaze resting on the sickly form of Emmet.

"I told you to stay put!" she shouted at him, and Ra's locked eyes with the Special, smirk crossing his face.

"If you're taking Bricksburg away from me," he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring WyldStyle's perplexed look, "then I'll take away your Special."

"No!" WyldStyle leaped at the man, watching in a fit of anger and despair as the throwing knife slipped out of his sleeve and was thrown towards Emmet.

She made contact with the man after the knife left his hand, and they went sprawling, her fist raised and connecting with his face quickly.

She raised her gaze, heart stopping when she saw the knife protruding from Emmet's stomach.

He looked at her in pain and fear, and his knees crashed to the floor as WyldStyle's world crashed around her.

* * *

A/N: So.. uh... I'm ganna go hide!

I hate to say this, but I most likely won't update tomorrow; I have a wedding to attend as the bridesmaid, and I won't have time at all tomorrow. Sorry guys! You'll have to live with this update for the next day or so...

Thanks to the following people for reviewing last chapter. Where did you all come from? I use to get, like, 6 reviews a chapter, but I got 13 last chapter... thanks so much!

**pinetrees** (Well... you're review may have inspired what happened to Emmet...)

**the Guest **

**katgeek **(Do you hate him even more? 'Cause I know I do!)

**Captain 2822**(You didn't even talk and something bad happened...)

**The Wild West Pyro** (It's, uh, still a little dark... *cough*)

**knAngel18 **(And boy will he get it kicked...)

**edger 230 **(Goodbye hope!)

**TheifW****ard** (I pretty much did the opposite of what you said... *cringes*)

**rouge plays mc **(I don't know about that as awhole sequel because it would get repetive, but I might make that a oneshot or something in my other story...)

**typ3 wr1t3r** (Yes! Let's go!)

**PyroPixels** (The best Lego fanfic? Oh my G.O.S.H! Thanks so much for tha review! :D

**wafflestheninja **(Don't cry... yet.)

**marshapono** (It happened and it still got worse... I feel terrible!)


	10. Don't Leave Me

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for not updating yesterday and the day before that, but I had a wedding where I was bridesmaid. I have a mission for all of you! Read LastOneOut's oneshot spin-off of this called See Ya Later, Alligator. It's amazing, trust me!

I do not own.

* * *

WyldStyle wasn't aware of her surroundings when she moved; it was a blur of colours that swirled around her, rushing past her sight as she leapt forward, off of the man below her and towards the rigid body that belonged to Emmet. Her knees made contact with the ground as her arms shot out in front of her, and she barely caught Emmet, the construction worker staring at her in shock and fear. His eyes stared at her, his mouth moving slightly but no sound coming, and WyldStyle raised a hand to push his hair away from his face.

"Luc-" his voice cracked and WyldStyle had to strain to hear it.

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" she muttered it under her breath, laying him as gently as she could on the ground, desperately wishing she could ignore his pained cry when his wounded back came into contact with the ground below. She felt a small sense of hope wash over her when Emmet cracked a weak grin.

He forced himself onto his elbows, and stared at the knife lodged in his stomach and he sucked in a shaky breath, eyes glazing over and he let WyldStyle push him back down.

"This wasn't how I pictured going," he stammered, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to ignore the spams of pain that shot around his body.

"You're not going anywhere Emmet," WyldStyle wrapped a hand around the hilt of the knife, her gaze resting on Emmet's pale face, and she could read every ounce of fear in the construction worker's expression. "Bad Cop will be here soon; he'll fix you up."

She swallowed and started to pull the knife out when Benny crashed down beside her, slapping her hand away from the object and pressing down on the area around it, "Don't pull it out! It'll bleed even worse if you do!"

WyldStyle didn't move, shocked gaze resting on Benny's figure, mind trying to determine where he had appeared from while Emmet's cries of agony filled her ears. It wasn't until he gave a particularly loud, strangled sob that she turned to face him, gently picking his head up and resting it in her lap, a hand tangled in his hair.

"Why did you leave your place? I told you to stay put but you-" she trailed off, her words lodging in her throat and she swallowed thickly.

Emmet squinted up at her through his tears, "I wanted t-to help. 'Mm sorry."

"Emmet, you need to stay awake," Benny's voice was surprisingly firm, and he looked anywhere other then at the blood that leaked out of Emmet's wound and covered his hands, the blue of his spacesuit gradually turning a purpley-red.

"Listen to Benny Emmet, he knows what he's doing," WyldStyle tapped the side of the construction worker's face, and he glanced up at her and bit back a cry of pain.

"I want it to stop," he sobbed, shoulders shaking and WyldStyle clamped down on them, forcing him to stay in his position. "I wanted to die..."

He was sobbing harshly now, and WyldStyle couldn't ignore the tears as they fell down her own face and she bent over to rest her forehead against Emmet's, his cries and sobs of agony filling her ears as her own tears fell onto his pale forehead.

Benny watched the two, the sheer amount of injuries that littered the Special's body filling his chest with a cold sense of dread. He glanced down at his hands, feeling instantly sick at the sight of the blood, and he forced himself to press harder, ignoring Emmet's cries as he did so. He wished, more then anything, for Bad Cop to come.

"When we get out of this, when you're all better and healthy again, we'll go somewhere nice. Just you and me, how's that sound?" WyldStyle mumbled the words into his forehead, and she felt Emmet smile weakly.

"We'll g-get a hotel and st-stay the nigh'."

"And we'll visit all the sights."

Emmet's eyes fluttered closed, and she briefly heard Benny curse lightly under his breath.

"We'll t-take a cam-mera," his voice was weak and WyldStyle's head shot up, hands grasping his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"C'mon Emmet, wake up, don't leave me yet," she didn't care how her voice rose and cracked, and she was briefly aware of UniKitty's strangled cry of Emmet's name from the battlefield. She looked up at the princess and motioned for her to stay away.

She didn't want the normally postive Master Builder to see Emmet in such a state.

"I don't - don't want to die anymore," Emmet rose a hand up over his head to grasp one of WyldStyle's, "I just wan-wanted it all t-to stop. But I have you again and-"

"You should've just stayed where you were," she cut him off with a thick voice and tap to his cheek.

Emmet chuckled weakly, "Probably. Next time I will."

WyldStyle shook her head in disbelief, "You're never leaving my side... you always get into trouble."

"Hmm," Emmet mumbled, and WyldStyle only just registered that his hold on her hand weakened.

"Emmet," she took on a warning tone with her voice, shifting him so he was flat on the ground, and she tore her hood off, wrapping it up into a pillow to put behind his head. Her gave a brief mumble at the loss of contact, and his eyes opened for a fraction of second before they fluttered once more.

"Benny," her voice cracked and she couldn't get her question out. One glance at the desperate space guy told her everything she needed to know, and she glanced around her. That battle was dying down, and she could see that they were succeeding; UniKitty was holding her own, her rage coming from the discovery of Emmet's state and Batman had taken over battling Ra's while MetalBeard was easily tossed the Grey Guards away.

She couldn't bring herself to revel in the fact though; if they didn't bring home Emmet, it'd be all for nothing.

She reached for his hand, squeezing it slightly and feeling his weak response, her eyes returning to the wound in his chest and Benny's desperate attempt at stopping the bleeding. She let go of his hand, joining hers with Benny's around the wound and pressing down, Emmet's pained gasp barely audible.

They were losing him, and they both knew it.

It was almost within a second that the police siren reached WyldStyle's ears, and her head shot up, watching with a relieved grin as Bad Cop burst into the scene from across the clearing, steering his vehicle through the field and knocking over various Grey Guards in his attempt to get to them.

She hadn't been happier when he jumped from his car, running towards them and falling to the ground beside them, his medical kit crashing beside him.

"Space Guy, press down as hard as you can on the wound. Wyldgirl, check his pulse and breathing. If there's trouble with it, tell me," Bad Cop rattled off instructions, reaching into his kit and pulling out a pair of scissors. He maneuvered his away around the fallen construction worker, the scissors easily sliding through the fabric of his shirt. He tossed the scissors into his kit and pushed the sides of the shirt away, grabbing the pressure bandage.

WyldStyle was relieved when she felt Emmet's weak pulse and his breath against her hand when she hovered it under his nose and rested her head against his chest quickly. She nodded at Bad Cop and gave a shaky smile, exhaling a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding onto.

"Good. Now life him up for me."

She did as he was told, Benny still pressing down around the wound and his hands red from the blood, and soon Emmet was high enough off of the ground, pained gasps falling from his lips. She watched in worry and hope as Bad Cop expertly wrapped the pressure bandage around Emmet's stommach carefully wrapping it around the protruding knife, and she lay him back down when the cop nodded. She hardly noticed when Benny stumbled to his feet, staggering backwards and his hands thrust out in front of him, Emmet's blood dripping from the limbs.

"We need to get him to a hospital now, or else he's gone," Bad Cop spoke up, and he shared a look with WyldStyle, the later trying desperately to ignore how rapid that bandage became red.

"Take Benny with you just in case," Benny looked up at WyldStyle's words and frowned.

"Don't you want to go?"

WyldStyle paused, "I want to make Ra's pay before I leave."

She bent down, quickly planting a kiss on Emmet's forehead before she leapt to her feet, running to join the battle once more.

No one stopped her when she leapt at Ra's.

* * *

A/N: One again, I'm sorry for not updating until now...

Next chapter: Ra's gets his butt kicked.

My laptop keyboard isn't working properly, so any large mistakes, it's because I have an old keyboard that doesn't want to work.. haha.

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter! There were so many of you... thanks!

**katgeek** (I think everyone does... haha)

**The Wild West Pyro**

**edger230**** (**Well... he's not dead.)

**Captain2822** (Why didn't he bring an ambulance? Stupid Bad Cop...)

**marshapono **

**pinetrees** (What have you done indeed... *shakes head*) :P

**wafflestheninja** (NO! DON'T CRY! D:)

**knAngel18 **(So am I my friend.. so am I.)

**typ3 wr1t3r**** (**Yes! I want a red one!) :D

**TheifWard**(Well... he's not dead at this point in the story.)

**Wheately4101 **(I love your constant reviewing!) :D

**rouge plays mc** (Thank you! I'm glad you think it's the best! *blushes*) :)

**Mysterycat** (Don't worry about wrong chapter review... it happens to everyone!)

**dragongirl123** (I hope it made you sad... that's what my job is! haha.) :P

**HayaMika** (They're reactions are coming... Benny was a little shocked and more then a little horrified when he finally let go of Emmet...)


	11. You'll Regret It

**A/N:** I hope you all followed yesterday's mission and checked out LastOneOut's fic See Ya Later, Alligator.

I do not own.

* * *

Bad Cop didn't waste any time when WyldStyle left them, scooping the Special up in his arms and placing him the back seat of his police cruiser, Benny climbing in next to him with Emmet's head in his lap, one arm thrown across the special's chest to grab his shoulder in a tight grip. Bad Cop slammed the door, moving quickly to his own seat and climbing into it.

He didn't care that he was speeding, or that he ran down a few of the Grey Guards - there weren't a whole lot of them anymore - and he certainly didn't care that he cut people off when he hit the road again, swerving slightly to miss on going traffic until he was in the right lane. The siren blared and the other occupants of the road got the message, moving out of his way and clearing the lane for the cop. Benny sat still and quiet, gaze resting on Emmet's pale face, his own stomach curling at the sight of the bruises and burns that covered the rest of his body.

He hated every one of them and he hoped, desperately, that WyldStyle got more then enough revenge for the both of them.

He was sure she would.

* * *

WyldStyle swung her fist back, letting it loose towards Ra's face, frustrated grunt leaving her lips when he dodged. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist, and he twisted it around her back before he pushed her forward, watching with a smirk as she landed on her hands and knees before him.

"It will be sad when you leave here and find your beloved dead."

She hated the fake sympathetic tone in his voice, and she flipped onto her back, bring back one knee and letting the flat of her foot knock one of his legs out from under him. He stumbled and she took the chance, flinging herself to her feet and brining her arm down in an arc to smash into the side of his face.

"He's not dead," she muttered, and he gave a chuckled, easily getting to his feet and throwing his arms wide.

"Not yet, maybe, but I always have something up my sleeve."

His cold, bemused tone sent chills down her spine, and she dodged as he swung a punch at her, grabbing his wrist and snapping his arm up at the joint before she brought the palm of her hand flat

against his face. His head snapped back, and he stumbled a few steps, recovered, and sent a high kick towards her.

WyldStyle danced under it and flipped backwards, reaching down to grab the thing closest to her. She waited until he turned to her and swung the long, pole like object at his head, grinning when it connected and he grunted.

"You'll never hurt Emmet again."

Ra's stood up straight and grinned lopsidedly, "Not directly."

WyldStyle growled, bring the object back towards him, only for him to catch it this time and push it forward to knock her off backwards. She stumbled and lost her grip on the thing in order to catch her footing.

She was breathing heavily now, her cheeks caked in dry tears and clothes splattered with Emmet's blood. But she didn't care, fully intent on dealing as much damage to the man - the monster - in front of her.

"It will be sad; I never did get Emmet to do what I wanted."

WyldStyle jumped backwards, bringing an arm up to block the oncoming attack, "And what was that?"

Ra's gave a chilling laugh, "I want an army my dear girl."

WyldStyle frowned in slight shock and spun around, bringing her back leg up and into the side of Ra's face, satisfied when she felt him stumble once more. She landed her back leg and spun again, her other leg doing the same, and Ra's fell to the floor before her.

She didn't waste anytime in bending down and fisting the front of his shirt in her hand, hauling him to his feet. She spun them around and slammed him into the trunk of the closest tree, "An army for what?"

He didn't make a move to answer, but smirked at her as he leaned his head back, and she brought her hand up and across his face, snapping his head to the side.

"An army for what Ra's?"

Ra's' smirk increased and he spoke his answer with a tone of amusement, "I'm sure Emmet knows quite well."

Anger washed over her in a wave, and she slammed him against the tree again, wasting no time slapping him once more.

"Answer me!"

Ra's chuckled and leaned his head back, and she brought her knee up into his stomach.

"Now!"

Ra's lowered his gaze, and his smirk melted as he looked her in the eye, "Ask. Emmet."

WyldStyle gave a frustrated cry and reeled her arm back, bringing her fist into his nose and sending his head snapping backwards into the tree trunk.

He didn't seem fazed, though, and spoke his question in a low, almost curious voice, "Why not just ask him? Or are you afraid that he'll be dead when you next see him?"

When WyldStyle didn't answer, he continued, "That's it, isn't it? You left him to die without his lover by his side. What type of girlfriend are you dear?"

WyldStyle screamed, slamming him into the tree before she threw him to the ground. She stood over him, trembling in fury as her gaze blurred, and he stared up at her in slight amusement.

"Kill me; I can tell you want too."

She brought her foot up, fully intent on bringing it down onto his face, when Batman grabbed her upper arm and pulled her away.

"Don't!" his voice was low and came out in a growl.

She stared at him in disbelief, and barely registered when MetalBeard flicked Ra's temple harshly with his larger hand, the man's eyes rolling into the back of his head and his body falling limp on the ground. The pirate bent down and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"It ain't worth it girlie," the pirate nodded at WyldStyle's, who's face change into fury, and he started making his way towards where UniKitty was waiting, the princess still tinged red in rage.

"I had him! Just let me end him Batman!" she struggled against the Dark Knight's grasp, and he pushed her against the tree she had held Ra's against.

"You'll regret it!"

WyldStyle pushed against him, angry tears leaking down her face, "He deserves it! You saw Emmet! You saw how broken he was, how-"

"It doesn't matter how much he deserves it! If you kill him, you'll forever be seeing his blood on your hands!" Batman broke through her haze, and she stared at him in despair and depression, her face finally showing how concerned and tired and depressed she was.

She blinked as the tears fell down her face, and her shoulders shook as she sobbed loudly, flinging herself into Batman's chest, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her worry and anger letting themselves known through her tears.

Batman hesitated before he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her back, and he let her sob and cry into his shoulder until she pulled away, expression serious.

She punched him harshly on the shoulder, "You tell anyone about that and I will hurt you."

Batman did nothing more then nod slightly, and she moved away from him, breathing a deep breath as she made her way to where UniKitty and MetalBeard were making a show of not seeing her breakdown.

"Lets get this guy into a cell. He deserves to rot."

* * *

Bad Cop swerved into the emergency parking at the hospital, door slamming open and shut as he jumped out of the car. Benny was already scrambling out, pulling Emmet with him and cradling the construction worker in his arms. He followed as Bad Cop lead him into the entrance, the cop shouting for help immediately.

Everything moved in a rush for Benny as doctors came and took Emmet from his arms, yelling confusing things to and fro and pushing Emmet's cot down multiple corridors. When they had entered through a large, double door a nurse stopped Benny and Bad Cop, telling them that they weren't allowed past that point.

Benny wanted to argue, to demand to be let in so he could be with Emmet, but Bad Cop grabbed his shoulder and forced him into a seat against the wall, apologizing to the distressed nurse. She nodded and made her way from the two.

"I should be in there."

Bad Cop merely shook his head, "There's nothing you can do in there kid."

And Benny had never felt so useless in his life.

* * *

**A/N:** I love this chapter :) I don't know why, but I do :D and to those who want to know - Ra's still has some coming for him!

A special thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter! We're almost at 100!

**edger230** (Of course you can join us! Grenades would be a lovely addition to our chainsaws! I love the oneshot, but I think I lack the skill to actually kill someone off... haha.)

**The Wild West Pyro** (There'll be more to come, trust me!)

**LastOneOut** (Oh My G.O.S.H! You're a Benny and Emmet bromance fan as well? I found someone!)

**Smart Kira** (There will be more my friend..)

**GoldBree** (Are you okay? *hugs* I hope you feel better soon! I'm here if you need to talk; I've gone through a bit in my life.)

**Marshapono** (Oh. My. G.O.S.H. When you pointed that out, I went back and read it and laughed. I did change it though, but thanks for pointing it out!) :D

**Thiefward** (Yay! Haha)

**Wafflestheninja** (Since you seem to be a huge Garmadon fan... I'll throw in a reference somewhere for you!) :D

**Mimaah** (I'll go turn it on now. You're Aussie too I'm guessing? That's cool!)

**Captain2822 (**Hospital! I hate being in a hospital with a passion...)

**Pinetrees** (*Throws hands up in the air* calm down!) :P

**Smart Kira** (Thankyou!) :D


	12. Hospital Full of Despair

A/N: Filler chapter ahead! So sorry if it's not the best; it really isn't. But next chapter is a really big chapter full of feels!

I do not own.

* * *

WyldStyle bent down to pick her hood up, the black garment splattered slightly with red. Her hands left red marks on the fabric, and she tossed it over a shoulder with a shaky sigh, Emmet's prone form flashing before her eyes. She tore herself from the spot, ground marked red, and made her way towards the edge of the clearing, UniKitty waiting for her.

"Emmet will be okay, won't he?"

WyldStyle didn't answer, instead choosing to lead the way back to the Batmobile, eager to get as far away from the spot as possible.

Batman was holding Ra's up, the man still unconscious in his grip, and MetalBeard had already taken his position on the top of the vehicle. When he caught sight of the two female Master Builders, Batman turned and opened the back door, unceremoniously throwing Ra's in and slamming the door.

"I'll drop you and the cat off at the hospital."

He didn't say anything more as he climbed into the back seat, slamming the door loudly behind him and starting the vehicle.

UniKitty made her way to the other side of the car, jumping into the back with Ra's and sending a glare at the unconscious tormentor. WyldStyle climbed into the passenger seat, bobbing one knee up and down impatiently.

"I don't care how illegal it is; you get me there quick."

Batman didn't respond and took off, swerving around other cars as he hit the road.

He wasn't going to cross an angry WyldStyle.

* * *

Benny sucked in a breath as he scrubbed his hands under the tap, the water swirling crimson down the drain. His helmet sat on the bench next to him, his blond hair falling around his face, still dripping with the water he had splashed himself with.

Bad Cop had come in with him, but taken half the time to wash his hands and splash water on his face, replacing his helmet and leaving without a goodbye.

But Benny couldn't stop seeing the blood on his hands, even when the water ran clear once more, and scrubbed harder, his breathing more rapid as he did so. He knew he looked desperate, but he didn't care. He had a friend in the ER, dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He let out a frustrated sob, jumping when a hand was placed on his shoulder, and he whipped around to stare at Bad Cop.

The cop seemed to be looking at him with slight concern, and he licked his lips and pulled away from the black clad man.

"Bad, what're you doing in here? Didn't you just le-"

"I think it's gone kid; no more blood," Bad spoke in a surprisingly soft voice, and Good switched in for the first time since Bad had arrived at the scene.

"C'mon Benny! Let's go outside and talk."

Benny gave a shaky sigh and grabbed his helmet, slipping it over his wet hair, and followed the police officer out. Good led him back to their former seats, and Benny hesitated before he took his own, far too worked up to float like he normally did.

"What's up Benny-boy?" Good flashed him a reassuring smile, and Benny couldn't help but smile back, a small spark of hope rising through his chest.

Good Cop seemed to sense he had already helped, and his smile grew slightly larger, "Is it about Emmet?"

Benny shifted his gaze away from the cop, happy to stare out of a window as his smile slipped, "I want to help Good, but there's nothing I can do and I feel useless because of it."

Good didn't respond, leaning back in his chair and looking thoughtful, "You did a lot on the field though."

Benny breathed a frustrated sigh, "But what if that wasn't enough?"

"Benny, you couldn't have done anything different. If Emmet does... You know... It's not your fault."

"But it feels that way!" Benny protested, leaning forward and burying his head in his hands.

Good breathed a small sigh, and hesitantly placed a hand on the Space Guy's shoulder.

* * *

WyldStyle had been to the hospital on a few occasions - all of which she didn't want to go into great detail - and she didn't bother asking for directions to the ER, instantly leading UniKitty down the left hallway and barely giving the signs any notice as she rushed past them, the sounds of her shoes hitting the floor almost deafening in the near empty halls.

She turned the last corner, heart dropping slightly when she saw Benny with his head thrust into his hands, Good Cop resting a hand on his shoulder softly.

"Is Emmet-"

"He's still in the ER ma'am," Good Cop spoke up, shooting her a small smile and gesturing to the seat next to him, "Please, have a seat."

WyldStyle's hope rekindled, drowning the initial reaction to Benny's position, and she took the offered seat, UniKitty curling up in the one next to her, her tail moving wildly in anxiety. She leaned her head back against the wall, tapping her hand against the arm rest and watching as UniKitty tried to calm herself down.

It was a long time before the doctor came out to inform them of Emmet, and both UniKitty and Benny had fallen asleep, the later with his head resting against Good Cop's - who was trying his best not to move or look embarrassed - shoulder. WyldStyle had been forced to stop Bad Cop was waking the blue Master Builder up, and Good Cop had taken over to reassure his other side.

When the doctor did come out - a man with dark hair and bright gaze - he asked in a clear voice that WyldStyle would always remember, "Are you guys family of the young man we just operated on?"

WyldStyle scrambled to her feet and nodded reluctantly, because there were, in a way, family. "How is he?"

The doctor gave her a small smile, "My name is Chris Blot. Your friend is asleep at this moment in time. It was a close call, miss, we almost lost him, but he seems to be a strong fighter. However, judging by his wounds it was no accident what happened to him, and I suggest weekly therapy sessions to-"

"No," WyldStyle spoke firmly, and Bad Cop switched in to raise an eyebrow at her, pushing Benny to the side and effectively waking the space guy up in the process.

"Emmet wouldn't like therapy; we'll look after him."

Benny blinked groggily before he stumbled to his feet, "Emmet's alive?"

The doctor have him a small smile and nodded before turning his gaze back to WyldStyle, "If you're positive. He will need to stay here for a while for observation. He's not in the best state, but I'm sure you're aware of the situation."

WyldStyle breathed a heavy sigh and nodded, "Can we see him?"

Chris hesitated before he gave a reluctant nod, "Not for long, and only two of you at a time. After that, I suggest going home and getting some rest."

WyldStyle shook her head though, "I'm his girlfriend; I stay."

Chris looked at her and was about to argue before he took in WyldStyle's demanding look and he smiled suddenly, "Fine. But only you."

WyldStyle smiled, relieved, and her and Benny followed him to Emmet's room, Bad Cop staying to watch over UniKitty as she slept fitfully.

* * *

WyldStyle noted how horrible Emmet looked when she entered his room. The construction worker was hooked up to various machines, his chest rising unevenly as he breathed. His face was a mixture of blue and black bruises, and his broken arm was strapped to his chest in a sling. Within minutes she had dragged a chair to his bedside and grabbed his free hand in hers, squeezing it slightly and staring at his broken, broken face in despair.

Benny stood on the other side of the bed, raising a hand and hesitating before resting it against Emmet's shoulder, blinking rapidly as he did so.

He shared a glance with WyldStyle before he opened his mouth, "This isn't our Emmet."

WyldStyle barely held back her tears when she shook her head.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, guess who has a misson for you all! I do! SilverHandwriting has a really good story out, but not many people seem to be reading it. It's called There's Something Missing Inside, and I quite enjoy it. So check it out! :D WE HIT 100 REVIEWS GUYS! EVERYONE, DANCE! :D

Thanks to the following people for reviewing last chapter;

*** hannahweasley12 (**Woah... because I didn't have that idea when I started writing last chapter... *coughs awkwardly.*)

*** Mysterycat** (I'll try not to!) :P

*** edger230** (Sledgehammers! YES! I can write that one-shot, I just meant one like LastOneOut's. YOU WERE MY 100TH REVIEWER!) :D

*** HayaMika** (Traumatised Master Builders are, infact, coming up.. Benny was alittle out of sorts at the start of this chapter...)

*** The Wild West Pyro** (Now onto the feelsy part of the story... and more Ra's beating.)

*** Captain2822** (Ra's has it coming for sure! I don't like the trips I've had to hospitals... I actually went just the other day! I hated it -.-) :P

*** Guest** (I love writing cliffhangers! I can't do backflips either :P Unless I'm on a trampoline!)

*** LastOneOut** (I love Benny and Emmet as bros.) :D

*** GoldBree** (I do hope you get better soon!)

*** pinetrees** (*Looks slightly worried* It's alright! It's just root beer!)

*** typ3 wr1t3r** (edger230 has joined in on our crusade against Ra's! We're gaining numbers!)

*** wafflestheninja** (I'll defs put that in!)

*** Wheatley4101** (N'aww, you always make me blush somehow! hehe, thanks!) :)


	13. Things Never Turn Out Alright

A/N: Have a chapter of feels!

I do not own.

* * *

WyldStyle groaned as she woke up, turning her head - that lay as close to Emmet's body as she dared - to face her boyfriend's bruised face. He was out to the world, and a part of her was happy that he wasn't in pain.

She breathed a sad sigh, reaching with a hand to cup a bruised cheek, smiling sadly as she swallowed thickly. She was happy, beyond happy, that she had her Emmet back.

But at the same time, she knew she didn't; that he was a changed man and it would take months, years even, to get a part of the old Emmet back.

She was willing to fight for it though, and she knew the others all were; they all wanted Emmet back to smiling and laughing as soon as possible. She couldn't wait to hear his laugh again, even if she knew it would take awhile.

She let her hand trail down to his broken arm, hovering slightly over the limb. She could only imagine how much pain he had gone through; she had looked at the report with Benny before he had left. Burns to the majority of his back, fractured ribs, stab wound, arm broken in three places and burns to the back of his thighs.

WyldStyle had sobbed when she read the report, Benny on the verge of tears himself.

Emmet didn't deserve any of what had happened to him, and yet Ra's Al Ghul had found it fitting for the young Master Builder.

WyldStyle didn't fully understand what the monster had wanted from Emmet, and she didn't plan on asking her partner any time soon.

She didn't want to push him over the edge.

She - and the others - were going to have to watch over Emmet, help him through every nightmare, panic attack, fit of depression he would fall into. She knew it was going to be hard, but they'd get there in the end.

Because they were more then friends.

They were family.

And what else was family for?

She leaned back in her chair, one hand still on Emmet's own, and the other moving to take out her loose ponytail. Her dark hair fell around her chin and she shook it back, using one hand to maneuver it behind an ear on one side.

Emmet had always liked her hair like that.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, her gaze watching the slow sunrise through the window as she thought, that she didn't feel Emmet squeeze her hand softly.

She did hear his groan of pain.

* * *

Benny didn't sleep well that night, waking up before the sunset in a gasp of fear as his nightmare faded.

It wasn't long, the sun just starting to rise, when he found himself at the place they had hauled Ra's to.

Bad Cop was already there, sitting at his desk and going through various paperwork. A coffee cup sat off to one side, and Benny could tell he hadn't slept at all.

Even the gruff, black wearing police officer was worried about the construction worker.

He hadn't stopped Benny when he walked past, merely lifted his head and stared at him before turning back to his work, mumbling under his breath as he did so.

Benny was somewhat thankful for that. He didn't want to have to explain his being out at 5:27 in the morning, visiting a prisoner at a high security prison.

They had kept Ra's relatively close to where Bad Cop was stationed, and Benny wasn't surprised in the slightest to see the tormentor awake, staring at the bared entrance with a blank look. He smirked when he saw Benny.

"So the little space man finally drops by for a visit."

Benny didn't respond, but stared at him in disgust and hatred, feeling a wave of red, hot fury wash over him, pushing away any last trace of sleep. Every part of him wanted to hurt the man like he had hurt Emmet.

"Can't you talk? Or are you shy?" Ra's smirk dropped and he leaned against the wall behind him.

Benny's brow furrowed into a frown, and he glared at the monster before him, "Emmet's alive."

The way Ra's shrugged nonchalantly scared him, "That doesn't worry me."

"It should"

Ra's chuckled bemusedly and raised an eyebrow, "Why's that little space guy?"

"He can tell us what you did to him, and we can do the same to you."

Ra's laughed outright, and Benny heard Bad Cop get to his feet and harshly push his chair away.

"You won't ask Emmet, you can't. Imagine the effect it would have on the kid; panic attacks, depression. You can't ask Emmet for his sake."

Benny took a small step backwards when Ra's pressed himself against the bars, snarling at the Master Builder.

"We'll still hurt you. We will figure out why you wanted Emmet."

Ra's grinned suddenly, and Benny wished he hadn't come, that he had stayed at home in his warm bed. Bad Cop appeared next to him, a hand on his shoulder as he started dragging him away from Ra's.

"Give Emmet my thanks! He really is a good boy!"

Benny spun around and tore himself from Bad Cop, lunging at Ra's through the bars.

* * *

"Emmet?"

"No! No army!"

WyldStyle frowned and stumbled to her feet, shouting frantically for a doctor. She rested a hand on Emmet's shoulder as he writhed, head snapping from side to side as he shouted out sentences that made no sense to her.

"Emmet, calm down! You're okay, no more Ra's-"

"No! I won't do it!"

WyldStyle choked back a sob, turning her head when an unrecognizable nurse burst into the room. She handed WyldStyle an emergency phone, "Dial Dr. Blot and get him here now."

WyldStyle nodded numbly as she did as she was told, gaze never leaving Emmet's prone figure.

She sobbed when Chris answered in a tired voice, "Emmet... Something's happening and I don't-"

"I'll be right there."

Chris hung up and the phone dropped from WyldStyle's hand, the hand lifting to her mouth and pressing against it as she cried.

"No! Please, stop!"

The nurse turned to WyldStyle, "You need to leave."

She barely managed a small nod as she stumbled out of the room, and collapsed into one of the seats, the tears falling from her eyes.

Her anguished cries echoed around the empty hall as the sun rose to fill the room with empty hope.

* * *

Benny grabbed the front of Ra's shirt and slammed the man into the bars, shaking in anger as he ignored Bad Cop's attempts to get him to let go.

In all honesty, the attempts seemed to lack sincerity.

"What does that mean?"

Ra's grinned, "Let's just say that Emmet isn't himself right now."

Benny pushed him forward before slamming him back into the bars, "What did you do to him?"

Ra's grinned crookedly, "I'd go to the hospital for your answer."

Benny felt the blow, and he stumbled backwards, turning and running without a second glance backwards, fear and terror twisting his heart.

Bad Cop didn't try to stop himself from entering Ra's cell, and he brought his fist back once, twice, three times before he forced himself to follow the distraught space guy.

He caught Benny outside trying to start his spaceship through his anger and despair, and he pulled the small man from his vehicle, almost throwing him into the police cruiser.

Benny didn't argue, but buckled himself in and forced himself to breath deeply. He picked up Bad Cop's phone from between the seats and dialed Batman's number, fully intent on informing the others of the situation.

He didn't say anything when the Dark Knight replied though.

His heart was far too heavy with fear.

* * *

WyldStyle hadn't stopped crying when Chris arrived, the doctor running past her into Emmet's room.

Benny and Bad Cop arrived a handful of minutes later, Benny almost crashing into WyldStyle for a hug.

The 1980 Something Space Guy's heart almost broke at the sound of her crying.

And Bad Cop felt useless as he watched from nearby.

* * *

A/N; I love this chapter! :D Poor, poor Emmet...

Thanks to the following people for reviewing;

**- katgeek** (Don't cry!)

**-HayaMika** (sorry for the slightly longer wait for last chapter. I'm hoping to get back on track starting today!)

**- Captain2822** (Yeah... Healing...)

**- The Wild West Pyro** (Choo choo!)

**- Mysterycat** (Is it really? Thanks!)

**- Guest** (Here you go!)

And special thanks to the following for being members in the '**Crusade against Ra's'** that **Typ3 Wr1t3r** started!

**- Typ3 Wr1t3r** (More people are joining!)

**- edger230** (You were my 100th reviewer, you special thing!) haha

**- SilverHandwriting** (Don't cry! He is a monster.)

**- wafflestheninja** (Welcome! I'll get him to tell a story!)

**- Die Ra's. Die** (Join the club!) :D

**- Me :D** (I don't really talk to myself so I don't know why I'm typing anything...)


	14. Electro

A/N: I do love weekends; they mean more writing and less school (not by much, mind you.)

I do not own!

* * *

Chris Blot could see how distraught Benny and WyldStyle were, and he took a calming breath before he spoke; "We've determined that Emmet was injected with an unknown product, whether it be robotic or alive. The chemicals the product gives off are running through his system, giving him prolonged nightmares-"

WyldStyle shook her head in disbelief, "Couldn't it just be a side effect of the whole ordeal?"

Christ paused and shook his head, "I'm afraid not. We ran further tests then we did in the ER and have concluded that there is an unknown running through him."

WyldStyle took a shattered breath, glancing at Benny as the space man shifted, "Is it fatal?"

Chris didn't answer at first, trying to bring together a response, "We're unsure. As I said before, we don't know what it is."

"But you said it's giving Emmet nightmares? Why would Ra's poison him so he has nightmares?" Benny asked in a small voice.

Christ shook his head, "From his shoutings, we can predict he was having nightmares of this Ra's person commanding him to build an army. For what, we don't know."

WyldStyle groaned and rested her head in her hand, her previously dull headache making itself known, "Ra's told me he always had something up his sleeve. That would explain why he was so easy to catch."

Benny still shook his head, "But why does Ra's want an army? It doesn't make sense."

Chris shrugged, "I don't fight crime, I only save people. We injected Emmet with a large dose of the sedative, but if whatever runs through him still effects him in his sleep this time, we can't do anything more for him apart from find the cure."

Bad Cop stepped forward from his position where he was listening, and nodded briefly, "Thank you sir. We'll be sure to work on getting the information from Ra's as soon as possible."

Chris nodded a short thanks and left the three in the hall, turning only to call over his shoulder, "You can see him if you want; call me if he starts calling out again."

The three stood in a heavy silence as he left, WyldStyle staring out the window as Benny paced, Bad Cop taking a seat against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Plan of action?"

WyldStyle shook her head, "Benny, can you stay here with Emmet? I'll go with Bad Cop and talk to Ra's."

Benny gave a small, hesitant nod and WyldStyle was quick to reassure him, "You'll get your chance at Ra's, don't worry."

Benny smiled briefly and pushed himself into the Special's room.

* * *

The ride back to Ra's prison was quick and tense, and Bad's police cruiser hadn't entirely stopped when WyldStyle jumped out. The Cop had grumbled at her in annoyance about safety when she did so, but she ignored him and made her way inside, almost marveling at the fact that Bad hadn't locked the door on his way out.

"That's not real smart Bad!"

Bad Cop merely grumbled in slight embarrassment and followed her in. He led her to where Ra's was, and her gut swirled in hatred at the sight of the man. He turned to smirk at her, and she felt a small spark of sadistic joy at the marks on his face.

Apparently Bad Cop knew how to live up to his name.

"What did you poison Emmet with?" She didn't bother with dodging around the question, wanting an answer as soon as possible.

Ra's merely shrugged, "I'm afraid it must've slipped my mind dear."

WyldStyle ground her teeth, Bad Cop coming to stand next to her in a firm pose, "We won't ask again Ra's. What did you do to the kid, and where can we get the cure?"

Ra's smirked, "I do always get what I want."

"Which is what?" WyldStyle ground the question out, and stepped against the bars, grabbing one in each hand.

Ra's looked at her in mock confusion, "I thought I answered that question after I stabbed your Emmet."

"You didn't say why."

Ra's laughed in apparent realization and leaned back in his cell, "I didn't, did I? I want an army my dear, an army to destroy the city and rebuild it up."

WyldStyle fell silent, staring at him in a mix of confusion and disgust.

"Why would you do that?" Bad Cop spat the question out in anger.

Ra's glared at him and got to his feet, throwing at finger at him, "Because of you and your police force. Ever since President Business took over, the city became corrupt, and it only worsened after people were given back their free right! I want to rebuild the city to it's former glory, without the corrupt officials running the town like they own it."

Bad Cop glowered at him, "This city has one of the lowest crime rates in all the realms."

"That's doesn't mean it's perfect! That's it's free of corruption!" Ra's threw his hands in the air and gave a laugh that chilled WyldStyle's spine.

"You're wrong. This city is far better then you see it to be."

Ra's grinned at her and tilted his head to the side, pacing up to her and leaning against the bars directly in front of her, "My dear, I'm older then the city itself. I've seen it be built up from the start, I've seen it go from the small, uncorrupt town it was, and change into the corrupted city you all call home."

His grin widened when WyldStyle took a hasty step away from him, and she glared at him, "Destroying a city won't save it."

Ra's shook his head, "But it'll get rid of it."

"Why poison the kid," Bad Cop gently dragged WyldStyle backwards, and stood in front of her slightly.

"If you must know, he's not poisoned. He's been injected with tiny, microscopic electro systems that shock him when he's asleep. The shocks are registered to bring back memories related to the pain, and for Emmet, that means when I was asking him to build the army. You see, I knew the chances of me being captured. I had two plans; capture you and force Emmet to build an army, or do what I've done so far."

WyldStyle crossed her arms and took in a deep breath, anger almost taking control of her body, "How do we stop it?"

Ra's turned her back to him, clasping his hands behind his ragged grey cloak, "All you need to do, dear, is hook him back up to the machine and let him create the army. The overall shock with fry the electro systems, leaving Emmet alone."

WyldStyle shook her head and Bad Cop didn't waste any time in unlocking the door for her.

She grabbed the man around the neck and pushed him against the wall, "That'll create you your army. Now tell me, how do we get Emmet back without doing that?"

Ra's chuckled, "There is no other way."

Bad Cop didn't stop her from reeling her fist back and sending it towards Ra's.

* * *

Benny shifted slightly in the seat next to Emmet's bed, staring at his prone form with slightly annoyance. He wanted to be the one giving Ra's what he deserved. Not that he minded sitting next to Emmet; he wanted to be able to keep an eye on the construction worker as well.

Emmet's eyes blinked open suddenly, and he groaned as he shifted his head to stare at the Space Guy before him.

"Hey Benny."

"Emmet!" Benny couldn't contain his excitement, and Emmet chuckled slightly and shot him a weak, mostly fake smile before he turned his head back to the ceiling.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence before Benny leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Emmet paused before shaking his head, "It hurts Ben."

"What does?"

"Everything," Emmet's voice came out in a forced whisper, and Benny stared at him sympathetically, "You'll be fine Emmet; we'll find you a cure and-"

Emmet's eyes widened, and he stared at Benny in fear, "C-cure? For-"

"Emmet, don't worry about it. I'll explain it all later; you're not dying, okay?"

Emmet didn't say anything, and Benny squeezed his shoulder gently before leaning back.

"Where's Ra's?" There was no mistaking the terror and desperation in his tone, and Benny felt his heart shatter slightly.

"We have him Emmet. He won't be hurting you anymore."

Emmet looked at him sadly before shaking his head, "Not physically he won't."

Benny didn't have a decent response.

* * *

A/N: I actually really like this chapter. By the way, I am in no way a doctor or a scientist, so what's happening to Emmet is pure fiction made from the crowded mind of a sixteen year old female year 11 student who sits in her room and listens to loud music all day. If you are still a little confused, that's okay, because it will be further explained in the next few chapters.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing last chapter;

**rouge plays mc** (I sent you a PM with an explanation of updating dates. I hope that helped and if not, feel free to ask more questions!)

**HayaMika** (It sucks writing this, because I want to kill him, but I cant for the sake of the plot.)

**Captain2822** (You jinxer... I feel sorry for Emmet, but what is happening to him will be explained in the next chapter!)

**thatguy** (thankyou!)

**Guest** (That's why it's a feels train!) :P

**person** (thankyou!)

**pinetrees** (I'll leave you to settle Bad Cop down...)

**GoldBree** (He'll get there; he's just a little broken at the moment.)

**marshapono** (Thankyou! I feel the need too... you guys are why I'm writing this, so I just feel the need to give you guys the thanks you deserve.) :)

**Guest2** (I'm guessing you're my good Lloyd buddy who didn't log in? haha! I'll do that for you!)

**Fireball107**(I almost made you cry? I must be doing my job then!) :P

Special thanks to the following for being members of the 'Crusade Against Ra's';

**typ3 wr1t3r**(Chainsaws galore!)

**edger230 **(Go ahead; bash him!)

**SilverHandwriting **

**wafflestheninja **(You kicked him in the groin... he's deserves worse then that!)

**Die Ra's. Die **

**The Wild West Pyro** (Welcome to the group!)

**Mysterycat** (Welcome also!)

**A Message From Me:** Our numbers are growing! Hoozah!


	15. Talia

Benny gave an annoyed sigh and rested his head back against the seat, "Go to sleep Emmet."

Emmet shook his head stubbornly, "That's not happening."

Benny glared at him briefly before shaking his head and smiling fondly, "You're as stubborn as ever."

"Thankyou!" Emmet shifted slightly and winced, trying to hide it from the Space Guy as best as possible behind a fake grin. He failed miserably.

Benny glanced at him before giving a small yawn and settling down in his chair, "I'm going to sleep."

Emmet looked like he was about to protest before he looked at the other Master Builder in detail, closing his mouth and nodding slightly. He stifled his own yawn and blinked away sleep.

Benny didn't bother arguing any further, but instead made himself comfortable in his seat, fully firm on the idea that whatever drugs they were pumping into Emmet would put him to sleep soon.

He wasn't wrong, the construction worker's soft snores filling the room before he had managed to fall asleep, and he sent a playful glare at the sleeping form. His gaze flickered to the clock on the wall, and he frowned slightly when he realized WyldStyle had left ages ago. He glanced back at Emmet, and an overwhelming sadness filled his heart.

Emmet hadn't deserved anything that had happened to him, and he certainly didn't deserve to have something unknown running through his body, taking control of his sleep deprived mind. He just hoped WyldStyle and the Cops managed to get something out of Ra's soon.

For Emmet's sake.

Benny glanced quickly at the sleeping construction worker before looking back at the clock. It was just after lunch time; the hospital staff running through the halls in chaos. He knew that Chris would be back within the hour to check on Emmet, and Benny could only hope that the Special got the most sleep he could.

Without nightmares.

He was brought out of his musings when the door opened, and UniKitty poked her head around the corner. She gave him a small, unlike UniKitty smile and made her way inside, the door clicking shut behind her.

"How is he?"

Benny paused before answering, "He's- he's alive."

UniKitty nodded and sat down next to him, tail curling around her, "I'm going to bake him cake and cookies when we're out of here."

Benny couldn't help but laugh, "And I'll make a spaceship! We'll take him everywhere he hasn't been before!"

UniKitty grinned, "And we'll sneak into the Batcave and mess with Batman's computer!"

Benny snorted, "I'll turn his Batmobile into a spaceship!"

The two sat as they giggled, shoulders shaking and tears filling their eyes as raw emotions filtered through their systems.

"You know," UniKitty sucked in a calming breath, "he'll be okay. He has us."

Benny gave a hopeful grin, "Of course!"

And nothing bothered them for the time being.

* * *

WyldStyle shook the man in her grasp, and Ra's gasped through the blood in pain.

"There has to be another way Ra's!"

Ra's looked at her and shook his head briefly, keeping in his groan as she slammed his head against the floor below him.

WyldStyle brought her fist back, letting it connect with his nose as hard as she dared, blood coating her knuckles. She sat on his chest, a knee on either side with one hand holding him up in front of her, "Give me an answer, and I'll leave you alone."

Ra's spat up at her, his blood splattering across her cheek, "There is no other way."

WyldStyle shouted in frustration, pushing him against the ground with such force that his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell limp below here. She climbed off of him and made her way outside the cell, slamming the door behind her.

Bad Cop glanced up from his desk at her, getting to his feet and grabbing his keys, "Tell me he's alive."

"He's alive," there was no mistaking the regret in her voice, and she helped herself into Bad's chair, rolling towards the computer and bring up the search engine.

She barely beard the cell lock and Bad make his way back to her, "What do you think your doing?

"Finding out if we can cure Emmet," she mumbled under her breath, typing furiously at the keyboard, the clacking of the keys reached her ears and filling the silence. Bad stood behind her, arms crossed and gaze fixated on the monitor.

Two coffees and multiple searches later and WyldStyle pushed herself away in anger, hearing the chair clatter to the ground as Bad pushed it over.

She rested her hands on her head in anger and took a deep breath, mind searching through possible ways to heal the broken construction worker.

"Does he have to make an army?"

WyldStyle turned to face him in confusion, "What?"

"You just need the shock, correct?"

WyldStyle's hands fell to her side in realization, "He can create anything."

Bad looked her in the eye, "Exactly."

* * *

Benny jerked awake when Chris shook him, and he looked around wildly. UniKitty was yawning next to him, having just been woken up, and Emmet lay sound asleep in front of him.

"I thought I should wake you," Chris smiled at the two softly and both smiled back.

"Thank you! How's Emmet?" UniKitty got to her feet, gaze flickering to Emmet.

Chris gave a short smile, "Without the cure, there's no way of-"

"Cure? What cure?"

Benny winced and excused himself from the room, pulling the princess after him. He sat her down and took a deep breath before he explained the whole situation.

By the time he was done, she was in tears, mumbling incoherently. The Space Guy didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her shoulders as best he could, and he let her cry for as long as he needed too, her soft cries filling the hallway with a sense of despair.

He rubbed the back of her head soothingly, and she pulled away, sniffling as she did so. She flashed him a small, thankful smile and he took a step back.

"I'm so sorry!" Benny spun around and stumbled slightly, hands reaching out to help the nurse he had knocked over back to her feet.

She was a beautiful girl, not too old in age with long, dark hair and a bright gaze. She smiled gently at him, "Don't be! I should've watched where I was going."

Benny frowned slightly, "Do I know you?"

He knew, deep down, that her face was familiar, but still she shook her head and smiled again.

"I'm afraid not. I'm new here, do you happen to know where Emmet Brickowski's room is? I'll be his nurse from now on."

Benny paused, taking in her pointed face before he nodded and grinned, "Sure! Just through there."

She smile widened, "Thank you so much-"

Benny held up a hand and grinned back, "My names Ben, but people call me Benny."

She smiled and started making her way to Emmet's room, "It was nice to meet you Benny."

"You didn't give your name."

She paused at the door and flashed him a grin that showed her white teeth before she entered the room, "The names Talia."

* * *

A/N: Talia... ;)

I just want to thank you guys so much for your reviews. They really make me smile, and on occasion they do make me teary eyed. So thank you so much guys! I love you all!

**17blanceri** (He'll get what's coming to him... eventually.)

**GoldBree**(I'm actually picking things up pace wise in the next few chapters; I would've ended it roughly around the length it is now, but I didn't want to make Ra's seem to weak.)

**Guest** (A 7 1/2 out of 5? I can live with that.) :)

**Fireball107** (Thank you so much for you're review! I'm glad that it's something different, that's what I aimed for!) :)

**Wheatley4101** (You're review legit made me teary eyed! I have this thing where I doubt myself all the time, and I was actually doubting this story a little, but you're review helped so much! Thank you again!) :)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (They are jerkfaces, as you put. I honestly don't think I'm as good a writer as everyone tells me, but I just go with the flow. Thanks so much!) :)

**Captain2822** (That would be too... easy. Did you get the Talia thing?) :P

**HayaMika** (There was definitely Benny feels in this chapter!) :)

A big thanks to the following for being apart of the Crusade against Ra's!

**typ3 wr1t3r** (Raining chainsaw! *stares at the sky in slight fear*)

**edger230** (… is he still alive? Or did you just torture him?) :D

**SilverHandwriting **

**wafflestheninja** (I kinda gathered that was you!)

**Die Ra's. Die **

**The Wild West Pyro** (You're smiley face made me smile!) :P

**Mysterycat**(You make me feel special! Thanks so much!) :')

**BritishWaffleSyrup** (You're rust nail gun shooter thingy would b a lovely addition!)


	16. Daddy's Plan

Talia let the door close behind her softly, smile melting from her lips within the second.

Chris turned to face her and smiled warmly, "You must be the new nurse; I was waiting for you to arrive. Can you check him over while I check on another patient? He should be fine, but just in case."

She did nothing but smile and nod, and he grinned once more before exiting.

She let out a small, annoyed sigh when the door shut behind her and she made her way to the hospital bed, one hand flying to press down on the ear piece her hair hid so effectively.

"He's here."

She heard the response crackle before the higher pitched female voice came back, "Well done sister. Is he asleep?"

Talia rested a hand on the edge of the bed, smiling sickly down at the broken figure, "He's out like a light."

The gleeful laugh came back through the ear piece, and she couldn't help but chuckle along, the sound harsh in her throat.

"Daddy's plan is working then, but your part is next sister."

Talia didn't move her gaze from Emmet's face, watching it in a sick sense of satisfaction as it twisted in pain and fear. The electro systems were working wonders.

"I shall play my part in this plan with the hopes of rebuilding a society to be proud of. I will ensure that the Special is taken back to Father's base."

Her ear piece crackled with the soft laugh, and her sister's voice floated from the device, "I am proud Talia."

"As am I, Nyssa"

And she turned her ear piece off.

* * *

WyldStyle moved quickly through the halls, phone held against her ear and she relayed the news to Batman, the Dark Knight cutting her off with his own ideas to cure Emmet that she instantly shut down. She had left the Cops back at the prison, leaving him to watch Ra's in hopes of getting more from him.

She found Benny and UniKitty outside, the blue space guy blushing slightly as though in embarrassment and UniKitty giggling softly. She frowned when she reached them and glanced between the two.

"Bats, I have to go. Meet me at the hospital and bring MetalBeard," she hung up on the Dark Knight and pocketed her phone, thrusting her hands into her pockets as she did so.

"Benny knocked a pretty lady over."

WyldStyle turned her questioning gaze to the male Master Builder who looked to the ground, "Well done."

He grinned and blushed, "Thanks."

She rolled her eyes just as the door to Emmet's room flung open, and the nurse stuck her head out.

"Talia!" Benny gave a startled shout, and Talia looked around wildly.

"Get Doctor Blot. Now!"

WyldStyle followed the startled nurse, only to see Emmet writhe in his bed, screaming out unknown refusals.

She didn't waste any time in leaning over the side of the bed and resting a hand on Emmet's cheek, "Emmet, it's me. You're okay, you're safe. Ra's can't hurt you anymore-" her voice broke and she pressed a kiss against his forehead forcibly as Chris Blot pushed her to the side slightly.

"We need a cure now!"

"It's not poison..." WyldStyle was only half aware of how desperate her tone was, and Chris looked in her in surprise.

"What is it then?"

"Electro systems that shock him when he's asleep. Brings back memories of Ra's-" she swallowed thickly and Emmet gave another loud 'no', and she felt her heart break.

"We have to take him back; strap him to the machine and-"

"No. Absolutely not; whatever it does to him could kill him. He needs to stay here."

Talia spoke up from the other side of the bed, "Sir, it seems to be the only way to save him from this. We have to do it!"

Chris shook his head, "Absolutely not! I'd rather him suffer nightmares then die at a torture device."

"These aren't just nightmares! There... Unexplainable. We have to get him help!" WyldStyle snapped, and Emmet's eyes snapped open and he shot forward as best he could, crying out in pain.

"Emmet, hey, look at me," WyldStyle forced her lover to look her in the eyes, and his fear wilted under her gaze. She leaned forward as best she could, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he sobbed into her shoulder, his cries tearing from his throat.

"'M sorry. Didn't mean too," he mumbled almost incoherently into her shoulder, and she gently rubbed circles into his back. She could hear Chris and Talia discuss what to do behind her, and her heart lifted slightly when Chris sighed and gave in.

She certainly didn't see Talia's devious smirk of success as she excused herself from the room.

* * *

Benny and UniKitty stood in silence outside the room, listening in despair at the argument unfold and Emmet's harsh cries. UniKitty whimpered and bowed her head, and Benny stood like a statue, refusing

to move as he listened to what was unfolding. He connected gazes with his fellow Master Builder when it quieted down, and shortly after Talia made her way outside and down the hall, her footsteps rapid.

She ignored Benny when he asked about Emmet's welfare.

He watched her move down the hallway, and his frown deepened when Batman turned the corner, only to freeze as she walked by.

Benny guessed she must've been one of the Dark Knight's many flings.

Batman continued down the hall after a moment and grabbed Benny's upper arm to pull him to the side, "That girl, is she a nurse here?"

Benny frowned, "Yeah, I almost knocked her over!"

Batman seemed to sigh in slight relief and he nodded, "Good, I just thought she looked familiar," he shook his head, "Where's Wyldstyle?"

"She's with Emmet!" UniKitty replied from her position, and the darkly clad Master Builder glanced at her before entering the room Benny gestured too.

"What're we doing with the kid?"

WyldStyle stood up, Emmet still holding onto her hand in a tight grasp as she did so.

"We're taking him back and getting the things out of him."

Chris raised a hand from his position, "I'm coming in case of an emergency."

Batman only nodded and looked at Emmet, who's eyes were filled with such fear and horror he had to look away.

They were taking him back to his own personal hell and Batman couldn't think of anything worse to do to him.

"The Batmobile and MetalBeard are outside. Lets get this over with."

They pretended they hadn't heard Emmet's scared whimper that left his lips as he clutched onto his girlfriend's hands, and they all seemed to breath a collected sigh of fear.

* * *

Talia closed her car door behind her, hand instantly flying to her ear piece to press down on it.

"Plan is a go. There taking him there now."

Nyssa gave a small laugh, "I believe it's my turn now sister."

Talia smirked as she started her car.

* * *

A/N: So I took the idea of Nyssa from 'Arrow' which has to be a favorite show of mine. DC superhero show for anyone wondering! It really is a good show! To anyone reading A Box Full of Stories, I have

been spending the last few days typing up the requests and prompts in between exam study, and I will start posting updates for that soon. The only reason this is getting updated is because I actually have it written a head of time, and can just take a break to type up A/N's and review responses before posting. If you don't really understand that, there is a better explanation in my bio/on my page.

Reviewers get a giant cookie that UniKitty baked for you;

**rouge plays mc** (Naw, Benny ain't in love... someone else is!)

**marshapono** (My bad. I tend to do that a lot *coughs awkwardly* thanks for pointing it out!)

**Wheatley4101** (Hehe, thanks! I adore your reviews!)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (Well I can't figure out how bad you are because there's nothing to read! haha, I don't say I'm a bad writer, I just keep telling myself to improve and hope I do.) :)

**jilianbeen** (Of course he had too. It's Bad Cop!) :P

And Crusade members can have two cookies, because you're all busy bashing Ra's!

**Typ3 Wr1t3r** (*grins* Now I'm reading!)

**edger230 (**You probably don't like her because she's evil...)

**SilverHandwriting**

**Wafflestheninja**

**Die Ra's. Die**

**The Wild West Pyro** (You knew her! That's a reason why I added her; I wanted to toy with his emotions a little...) :P

**Mysterycat**

**BritishWaffleSyrup**


	17. Warning Too Late

Bad Cop muttered under his breath as he worked, the sounds of his hands against the keyboard filling his ears. He was barely aware of the coffee near his computer, far too focused on his police reports to pay attention to the drink he had bought not long ago.

He felt the air behind him shift and he froze, listening to the sound his computer made in the near deafening silence. He frowned more then usual, turning back to his computer and continued working on his report.

He grunted, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when something connected with the back of his head.

Nyssa didn't waste any time, grabbing the keys in one hand and, after taking a draught from the officer's coffee, made her way to the cells.

Ra's glanced up from the ground, smile splitting his face when he rested his gaze on his daughter; her dark hair and just as dark eyes filling his vision.

"I never doubted you girls. You know how to get a job done."

Nyssa unlocked the door, swinging it open and stepping towards the man. She reached up and cupped a bruised cheek in her hand, anger radiating in her gaze, "Look what they did to you."

Ra's merely smiled, resting a hand over her own, "Calm yourself Nyssa. They will pay, in time, but for now we must join up with your sister."

Nyssa nodded and turned, "I don't understanding his reputation; it was horribly easy sneaking up on the Cop."

Ra's smirked, "I've trained you well, then."

He took in his daughter's form; her agile body and muscular tones, the dark, tight leather she wore and the bow she shrugged over a shoulder, her quiver stocked with arrows. Her dark hair reached the middle of her back, and her gaze was as dark as his own.

"Talia is waiting outside," she turned abruptly to face him, "Daddy, are you sure you are fine?"

Ra's smiled and gave a brief nod, pushing past her to make his way outside, "Of course I am my daughter."

Nyssa followed him quickly and quietly, and they soon found themselves making their way to Talia, who leaned against the side of her car impatiently.

"Father!" she leaped forward, kissing Ra's cheek before she stepped back and bowed her head, "It is good to see you."

Ra's rested a hand on her head and smiled fondly, "As with you Talia. Now, show me, how fast can your car go?"

Talia raised her gaze and smirked.

* * *

Moving Emmet wasn't as hard as WyldStyle had anticipated, with Chris wheeling a cot down the numerous halls at a decent pace. She walked beside it, Emmet's hand in hers, and Benny, Batman and UniKitty walked behind them in silence.

Batman had filled both Benny and UniKitty in on the situation and the plan and, although both had protested at first, they realized it was the only way to help Emmet.

They soon found themselves in the parking lot, and Chris helped Emmet off of his cot, another doctor wheeling it away, and the construction worker cried out in slight pain when his wounds stretched while the others helped into the back seat of the Batmobile.

"We won't all fit."

Chris stepped back, "I'll take my car. UniKitty can come with me for instructions."

UniKitty gave a small cheer - she really didn't like being trapped in a black car - and followed the man to where he parked his own car, letting Batman equip her with an ear piece first.

WyldStyle climbed into the middle in the back, Emmet instantly leaning against her, and Benny climbed in next to her. Batman took his position in the front of the vehicle and MetalBeard was quick to jump on top.

"This'll be quick... Right?" Emmet muttered, closing his eyes as he rested his head on WyldStyle's shoulder. She gave a small nod, planting a kiss on the top of his tangled hair.

Batman took off at a high speed, leaving the princess behind with the doctor to catch up, and he swerved past cars in order to get there as soon as possible.

"Tell the kid the full plan; save time when we get there."

Emmet shifted to look up at WyldStyle, fear and pain taking over his expression. And suddenly, she didn't want to do this anymore; she didn't want to force more pain upon him. She wanted to turn around, take him back to the hospital and strap him in a bed until he was recovered.

But a small, shattered part of her knew she couldn't, and she took a calming breath before speaking, "We're going to strap you back to the machine."

Benny almost face palmed at her bluntness, and Emmet scrambled away from her, eyes wide and breath uneven.

"Emmet, you need to calm down. Ra's has injected you with something and we need to get it out. This is the only way: but he thinks your making an army. Instead, we're all going to stand in front of you and you focus every piece of strength you have on us and not an army. The electric shock will kill the electro systems in you and then we'll take you back to the hospital. By far, its not a decent plan but its the only way to help you. Okay?"

Emmet gave a nod and held back any sign of fear as best he could, letting WyldStyle pull him in for a hug and running her hand through his tangled hair.

"You need a haircut."

Emmet gave a short, sad laugh.

* * *

"Hide the car Talia and join us behind the house in the woods. Don't let anyone see you," Ra's climbed out of the car and started his way to the woods, and Nyssa gave her sister a small hug before following the man.

They walked in silence, finding a perfect spot and they waited.

It wasn't long until Talia joined them, dressed in black and red, her hair tied up loosely. The only thing that thing different about her was her gaze. It was bright and lively, unlike the other's dark, sullen ones.

Nyssa had given her a hug, kissing her cheek when she arrived and Ra's had nodded a greeting before turning his full attention to the house, standing tall and proud with his hands clasped behind his back.

It wasn't long before the familiar, sleek Batmobile pulled up.

Nyssa pretended that she didn't see Talia stiffen from beside her.

* * *

WyldStyle helped Emmet out of the corner, forcing herself to ignore the construction worker's small pleas for her to change her mind.

Emmet knew, deep down, that he had to go through with this. He knew he had to be hooked back up to the machine, to go through the pain one last time.

"When we're done and everything is normal again," Benny appeared beside him, slinging one of the construction worker's arms around his shoulders to keep him steady, "I'm going to take you on the most awesome spaceship ride you've ever been on."

Emmet gave him a weak smile through his fear as WyldStyle rested a hand on his broken arm.

"Can the spaceship be orange?"

Benny looked slightly offended, "It'll be a blue spaceship Emmet."

Somehow, that made Emmet feel better.

"You losers ready or do we wait for the cat and... Are you serious?"

If the situation wasn't so dire, Emmet would've laughed when UniKitty and Chris pulled up just as Batman spoke. The Dark Knight looked at the group in accusation.

"You're all making a fool of me."

"It be easy lad," MetalBeard winked at the hero and Batman crossed his arms against his cheat.

"Let's just get this over with."

Batman lead the way to the two story building, Emmet, Benny and WyldStyle directly behind. Chris and UniKitty followed them while MetalBeard took up the rear.

"If you break that wall you'll see everything pirate dude," Batman gave a short gesture towards a wall to the left of the door, and MetalBeard wasted no time in slamming his closed fist against it, stooping to enter the low ceilinged room. He looked uncomfortable, stooping so low as he sat on the ground, but Emmet was just happy he was willing to stay.

"Curses to being this tall."

Batman rolled his eyes and opened the front door, holding it opened for Benny and WyldStyle as they half dragged, half carried Emmet inside. He waited until Chris came in last and closed the door, entering the room Emmet had previously been held in.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," Emmet went rigid in the two Master Builder's hold, and WyldStyle moved an arm around his waist. She could tell Emmet was on the verge of a panic attack, his eyes wide and breath uneven, but they had to go through with it.

"Emmet, its the only way. We'll be here the whole time, trust me."

Emmet squeezed his eyes shut and they sat him on the ground, Benny joining him in a flash. WyldStyle moved to sit with them, the group waiting for Batman to find the controls, when her phone buzzed.

She excused herself and answered it, eyes never leaving Emmet as she did.

"WyldStyle-"

"Bad, hey, we're at the-"

"Get out now! Ra's has help! He's there now, I'm on my way."

WyldStyle hung up as though in a trance and met the other's curious gazes.

"Ra's is-"

"Right here my dear."

Emmet curled in on himself instantly, whimpering slightly as Benny placed an arm around his shoulders protectively.

WyldStyle's world crashed around her, her plan faltering and her hopes extinguished when she saw the beaten man enter the room, flanked by two dark haired, young girls.

* * *

**A/N:** Have a cliff hanger! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a killer headache.

Thanks to the following for updating, I love each of you!

**Captain2822** (The situation can't get much worse then what it is.)

**GoldBree** (A clue...? Uhh... Master Builders. Don't worry about not reviewing last chapter.) :)

**jilianbean** (Thanks for flooding me with reviews! Haha. I actually really like that oneshot; it's a different take on just what couldn've happened. But each to their own!) :)

**pinetrees** (Holy crap, you really don't like Talia...) :P

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (There's nothing wrong with morbid and creepy!) :P

**rouge plays mc** (Update/typing weekend is a day away.)

**12blanceri** (Haha, that he does! No one seems to like 'em!)

And a special thanks to the following for being in the crusade! We're getting a few now!

**Typ3 Wr1t3r** (Pinetrees suggest we kill her with fire...)

**edger230 (**They've officially been added!) :P

**SilverHandwriting **

**Die Ra's Die **

**The Wild West Pyro** (I just like playing around with characters...)

**Mysterycat **

**BritishWaffleSyrup **

**fantasytree** (Thanks for reviewing! I want to put his 'Spaceship' personality in, but I just don't want it to be too overboard. That's why I put in little snippets here and there. I'm glad you like it though! Also, welcome to the crusade!) :P

**Awena-Sachi**(Welcome to the crusade! Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it!)

**A Message From Me:** Our numbers are becoming large! *throws hands in the air* I think Ra's is going to feel the full impact of all of us! So grab your chainsaw proof armor from Typ3 Wr1t3r and get ready for battle!


	18. Toyed Emotions

"You know, you Master Builders are horribly predictable, it's amazing you've lasted this long," Ra's smirked as he stood tall in his spot, his cheeks and the front of his tunic still stained with his blood. The bright eyed girl to his left seemed to have her gaze locked on Batman, while the dark gazed girl was happy with smirking at every other occupant of the room.

Emmet was far too gone in his own fear clouded world, curled up and letting out small, scared whimpers into Benny's side, the blue clad Master Builder holding him as tightly as possible. WyldStyle could see the raw terror on his face, and she felt her own fear rise through her chest, threatening to take control of her being. But she forced it down, eyes moving from Emmet back to Ra's, who seemed to be staring at her as though waiting for her next move.

"Why are you doing this? Can't you see you've broken him?"

Anger flashed through Ra's eyes, and he seemed to radiated rage, "You broke the city long before I broke him."

WyldStyle had never felt frustration as much as she did in that moment, and she gave the man an unbelieving glare, "The city isn't broken!"

But Ra's merely gave a sad chuckle and walked towards Benny, the Space Guy glaring at him and gently moving himself and the whimpering construction worker backwards. WyldStyle made her way forward, but the dark gazed girl was in front of her in an instant, grabbing her wrist and twisting it behind her back before WyldStyle knew what was happening. She felt her knees connect with the floor and she could only watch as Ra's bent down and almost tore Emmet from Benny's grasp, kicking the 1980 Something Space Guy backwards. Benny's head collided with the ground below him, and WyldStyle heard him groan in pain.

"Ye be goin about this all wrong! Leave the lads alone!" MetalBeard looked like the definition of anger, his face twisted into the emotion as he advanced.

Ra's stopped him within seconds though, holding a blade against Emmet's neck, and WyldStyle could only blink in concern before she felt one held against her own neck.

"You make one move and I kill both of them. Even with your size you can't save both," Ra's' voice was low and dangerous, and WyldStyle forced herself not to show her fear, focusing solely on the trembling Special in the man's grip.

She only just realized that Ra's was forcing him towards the machine, and she watched in absolute despair as he hooked Emmet back up, forcing his broken arm into the restraint even as Emmet begged him not to. She couldn't stop the desperate tears from leaving her eyes as Emmet's pained ones left his.

She forced herself to look away, finding UniKitty huddled into Chris' side while the doctor looked in every way terrified of the situation he was in. She felt guilt suddenly take over her. He didn't deserve to be stuck in such a dire situation; he was a doctor who saved lives, not someone who deserved to lose. MetalBeard was still behind her, breathing heavily and shouting accusations that Ra's silenced with a mere wave of his hand. She shifted to look at Batman, frowning when she saw he was by Talia, the bright gazed female holding him in a tight grip, and she wondered briefly how anyone could've captured the Dark Knight in such a short span of time.

"Now Emmet," WyldStyle's gaze shot back to Ra's, and she trembled in fury as he leaned up, his face inches away from Emmet's, "what about that army you owe me?"

Emmet shook his head, eyes squeezed shut, but it only seemed to amuse Ra's, who gave a chuckle and turned to lift Benny off of the ground, the Space Guy still confused after his knock to the head. He forced the helmet off of the Master Builder, tossing it to the side with such carelessness that Benny seemed to quiver in anger, and he replaced the knife be had held to Emmet's throat to Benny's.

"Oh, my dear Emmet. If you don't, I'll kill your friends off one by one."

Emmet looked at WyldStyle desperately, and she held her head high and gave a slight shake of her head, tears in her eyes. She didn't care if she died, and she knew Benny and Batman felt the same, as long as Bricksburg was safe.

As long as Emmet was safe.

Ra's was moving back across the room, Benny stumbling along with him, until he reached a control box, moving to stand behind it.

"Now let's give this a try, shall we?"

"Ra's! Stop, this isn't right!"

Ra's turned to look at the Dark Knight, and Talia tightened her grip on the knife she held to his throat, pressing it slightly through the black material that covered his skin, "Bruce, this has nothing to do with you, so try and stay out of it."

Batman glared at him, and he raised his elbow to bring it back into Talia behind him. She stumbled backwards, dropping the knife she held, and WyldStyle frowned.

She knew Batman, better then most people, and she knew that he could send an elbow into someone's face hard enough to knock them to ground, knock them out even. she didn't understand in the slightest why he only did it hard enough for her to stumble backwards. She also didn't understand why she had let go of the knife so easily, almost as though she wanted to get it away from his neck as soon as possible.

WyldStyle studied the girl before her eyes widened, and her gaze met Benny's own one, "You're the nurse!"

"Talia!" Benny's shout ended in a yelp when Ra's pressed the knife firmly against his neck, and WyldStyle pretended that she didn't see the blood trickle down his neck and vanish into the inside of his suit.

Talia looked at them with a wry smile and gave a mocking bow, "I did consider becoming an actor at one point."

WyldStyle glared, and she saw Chris stare at the girl in disbelief while Benny stared with a mixture of disappointment and betrayal. Batman seemed to stiffen at her name, and Ra's gave a small laugh of pure enjoyment.

"You still love her."

It came out in a such a blunt way that the wind was knocked from his chest, and Batman seemed to almost stumble at the words, his glare melting away into nothing but embarrassment, and WyldStyle could only watch as he seemed to crumble into nothing. It scared her endless that the big, scary Dark Knight was reduced to something so... pathetic, almost, just because of one sentence.

And suddenly, her hate for Ra's increased tenfold, and she wanted him dead so much it scared her.

"I can assure you now Bruce, that Talia's feelings for you evaporated a long time ago. Didn't they Talia?" Nyssa spoke from behind WyldStyle.

Talia didn't answer though, but stood as though in confusion and doubt behind Batman, glancing between her family and the Dark Knight who watched her with a small, wondering look.

WyldStyle wanted, more then anything, to make a face into the overwhelming silence, and she could tell from glancing at Benny that he wanted to shout 'awkward' as loud as possible. WyldStyle stopped paying attention to the looks that shot between Batman and Talia, and turned her gaze to Emmet, almost sobbing when she saw he had long passed out from pain, his limp body leaning forward off of the slate.

It was only a matter of time before the nightmares kicked in once more.

"Talia!" Ra's resounding shout snapped everyone in the room back to attention, and Talia turned to stare at her Dad with a numb expression, "Tell him."

She turned back to the Dark Knight and shook her head, "I'm sorry Bruce."

And that was when WyldStyle realized that Talia still did love Batman, but her loyalty to her family was keeping her away from her relationship. Batman seemed to shrink in on himself in despair, and didn't fight when Talia grabbed him in a tighter grip then before.

And WyldStyle realized Talia was crying silently, and never had she felt so sorry for the enemy before.

"Okay, now that that's over with, let's get this thing started, shall we?" Ra's gave an evil grin that sent chills down everyone's spine.

Emmet gave a sudden, horrid scream as he was torn away from his unconsciousness, and WyldStyle had never wished she hadn't heard something as much as she did in that particular moment, her tears falling in rapid tracks as his scream pierced her ears.

She turned to meet Batman's gaze and saw such raw anger in his dark gaze that she knew, instantly, whatever self pitying mood he had fallen into had passed.

And he was angry.

* * *

A/N: Have another cliffhanger... I'm good at those :P I loved toying with Batman's emotions in this chapter, but he'll be back to kicking butt in the next one... Unless everything goes to hell. So if Batman seems OOC in this - I know he is - that's because he's bottled up emotions are being played with. He'll be back to our loveable (kinda) Batman soon enough!

WE DID IT! WE HIT 200 REVIEWS GUYS! I literally can not stop grinning about that fact, and sent a screenshot of it to all of my friends because I was so excited! Thanks everyone!

Thanks to the following, non-crusade members for reviewing last chapter:

**katgeek** (The melting chamber... *thoughtful expression as she thinks over possible ideas.*)

**rouge plays mc** (Trust me, a lot of people don't like him... as in, no one likes him. Even I don't. You stole the giant UniKitty cookie? She'll get angry if you don't say sorry...) :P

**pinetrees** (Oh he will. Boy will he get her good.)

**17blanceri** (Man, you should join the crusade...!)

**Captain2822 (**I only knew of Talia before I watched Arrow, and at first I thought that maybe she was made up for the show and googled it... but apparently not. I just borrowed her from Arrow.) :P

**marshapono** (You were my 200th review! Thanks heaps!) :D

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl**(I feel so bad about giving you another cliffhanger... I'm sorry!)

**derp** (That's his lastname; I googled it and cross referenced it so many times to make sure.) :)

And thanks to the following for being a part of this crusade of ours;

**Typ3 Wr1t3r** (Oh my G.O.S.H... yes!) :D

**edger230 **(*throws hands in air* He's not dead! He's just... being tortured... again.)

**SilverHandwriting** (I must be doing my job right then! I'm glad I had you thinking that!)

**wafflestheninja** (He will be! He will be, just wait! Haha, s'all good, I'd tell you to PM me if you ever feel like ranting but... You don't have an account.)

**Die Ra's. Die **

**The Wild West Pyro** (Judging by what's above, I'd say yes.)

**Mysterycat**(It doesn't matter that you missed a few chapters. Giant missiles sound amazing!)

**BritishBlueSyrup **

**fantasytree**

**Awena-Sachi **

**Derpalicious** (Welcome to the crusade! Chainsaws are over by Typ3 Wr1t3r, unless you have your own weapon, of course!)

**Jilianbean** (Welcome to the crusade!)

**A Message From Me: **We're almost ready for attack guys! Double check to make sure you have your weapons and armor ready, then get into positions!


	19. Rescue

Emmet let his body slam back against the slate, hanging his head as tears of pain ran down his cheeks. He could hear WyldStyle yell comforting words at him, begging him to hang in, to stay strong.

But in reality, Emmet didn't know how much longer he could hold on for; his chest hurt and tightened, the stab wound to his stomach burned with the fire of a thousand suns and every part of his body ached and moaned in pure agony. He wanted, more than anything, to raise his head, to look WyldStyle in the eyes once more; he wanted to see the dark, loving gaze he had fallen in love with once more. But even that small amount of movement sent pain shooting through his body so he stayed still, letting his vision blur as his tears fell.

"I don't see schematics for an army Emmet," Ra's' voice carried over to him, and he didn't move, heart tearing itself in two when Benny gave a choked gasp. The construction worker raised his gaze high enough to see Benny, a blade pressed slightly into his neck, red liquid dripping down to vanish behind his suit.

"Let him- let him go," he forced the words up and out of his parched throat, and Benny looked at him in admiration and concern. Emmet wondered why he wasn't terrified.

"But my dear Emmet, how would I get you to do what I wanted without him. He really is a lovely friend, isn't he," Ra's raised the knife, dragging it across Benny's cheek slowly, head tilted to the side and sick smile lighting up his features. Benny refused to move, keeping his gaze locked on Emmet's beaten figure as the knife moved it way down his face and back to his neck.

"It'd be a shame if I were to take him from you…"

"No!" Emmet let out a shout of terror, begging the man, the _monster_, to not harm Benny; to not take him away from the people who cared for him.

Ra's gave a sigh and let the knife hang loosely around Benny's neck, "Fine. I'll be nice my boy; one last chance. If I fail to see schematics upon my wall for an army, your friend will be on the floor and looking far worse then you are."

Emmet didn't know what to do, dragging his gaze to WyldStyle in a desperate attempt at finding a way out of his predicament. The female Master Builder looked at a loss as to what to do and stared at him with an expression Emmet thought she'd never wear.

She was scared, terrified even, and Emmet could see she was on the verge of desperate tears.

Emmet braced himself for an onslaught of pain, squeezing his eyes shut when a surprising voice spoke up.

"Ra's, listen to reason; let me tend to Emmet before you continue! If you don't, he will die and you'll have no Special," Chris took a step towards Emmet, turning to face their captor with a hand pointed towards the construction worker.

Ra's scoffed, "And what would you know; you're no Master Builder, just a lowly person who does as he's told."

Chris stared at him a moment before answering, "I'm a doctor."

Ra's seemed slightly startled but hummed an agreement, "Fine. Look him over; make sure he won't die just now."

UniKitty looked suddenly smaller when Chris moved away from her, and WyldStyle moved her head in a gesture towards MetalBeard, the princess taking the hint and scrambling towards the pirate in an almost trance like state.

Ra's laughed at her fear, "The oversized pirate won't help you Cat."

WyldStyle ignored his taunt and locked gazes with Batman, the two Master Builder's moving at the same time. Her free hand shot up, gripping the wrist that held the blade to her throat in a tight grip, pressing into the right spots until the knife clattered loudly to the ground. Nyssa joined soon after, having been flipped over the female Master Builder's shoulder, and WyldStyle bent down, swiping the knife up in one swift movement before taking up a defensive stance.

Batman threw his elbow back again, hard enough to send Talia stumbling, and he turned around, not hesitating in sending a fist after her. She fell to the ground, blood leaking from her nose, and she glared up at him with regret and anger before flipping to her feet, taking up a similar stance to WyldStyle's.

Benny watched what was going on and brought a leg up and around behind him, sending one of Ra's out from underneath him. The Space Guy knew that, had Ra's been holding the blade against his neck in a firm grip, it would've sliced into his neck and killed him. But Ra's hadn't been holding it firmly, and he stumbled to the side with the knife still in hand, Benny spinning around and bringing a leg up and into his chest.

Emmet felt hope blaze within his heart at the sight of his friend's rebelling, and he noticed that Chris wasn't looking over him, but trying to pry his restraints loose in the process.

"You shouldn't have come," his voice was weak and hoarse, and Chris winced at the sound of it.

"You need a doctor."

Emmet smiled weakly and Chris gave a frustrated huff and took a step back, "I can't get them undone."

Emmet didn't have an answer, lifting his head despite the pain to watch was his girlfriend landed punch after kick at the dark gazed female, who stumbled and fought back with moves as skilled as WyldStyle's until MetalBeard joined in.

Ra's was on his feet in a second, dodging Benny's next attack by spinning out of the way, bringing his own elbow back and into Benny's face. He felt satisfaction swell in his gut and he spun around as Benny stumbled backwards, swiping his forearm around and sending the Master Builder reeling to the side. He reached forward, bunching the front of his suit in his hands and brought the small figure towards him, glaring into Benny's light gaze.

"If anyone else makes one move," he yelled, spit flying into the 1980 Something Space Guy's face, "your friend will die!"

MetalBeard dropped Nyssa, the female rolling and grabbing WyldStyle. She picked the dark clad female up before slamming her back into the ground, and stars burst before the Master Builder's eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Emmet gave a desperate shout, tugging at his restrain with his unbroken arm, "Leave them all alone!"

Ra's gave a crooked grin, "As you wish. Now, make me that army!" He made his way back to the control box, raising a fist to slam it down on the controls. Emmet locked eyes with Benny, the space guy shaking his head in silent communication to not make an army.

To let him die.

And Emmet felt so broken, lost and confused that he couldn't stop from sobbing almost hysterically, his tears staining his cheeks and coating them in the salty liquid.

"You know," it was a young voice, filled with anger and almost childlike excitement, "I really don't like you picking on my friends, and I do enjoy making you pay for such a crime."

MetalBeard moved out of the way as UniKitty grinned suddenly, and Emmet saw just who had spoken.

Never had he been so happy to see Lloyd and the few Master Builder's that had gathered for the rescue mission.

And hope blazed within the construction worker's chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Can I just say that I am so sorry for not updating until today; I've been sick in bed and while I'm still nowhere near 100% I threw this up because I didn't want to keep you waiting. So if there are any really big and bold errors I apologize but my editing skills are currently been over run with a constant headache and unsettled stomach.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing last chapter;

**rouge plays mc** (Benny's coming after you in his spaceship.)

**pinetrees** (*stares at evil smile in slight fear*)

**GoldBree** (Umm, another clue… well… Ra's getting his butt handed to him is one.)

**Derp** (They won't be in the story, it's just a weird thing Typ3 Wr1t3r started that has somehow grown into what it is now…)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (I don't hate you! I love you guys!) haha :P

Special thanks to the following for being a part of the crusade;

**Typ3 Wr1t3r** (We all are!)

**Edger230** (Your amazingly cool looking dragon is definitely welcome to join!)

**SilverHandwriting** (You're reviews always make me feel happy about my writing style! Hehe, thanks!) :D

**Wafflestheninja** (So your birthday is in August? Benny's happy you screamed it for him too!) :)

**Die Ra's. Die**

**The Wild West Pyro**

**Mysterycat**

**BritishWaffleSyrup** (Everyone from the tribes are welcome!)

**Fantasytree**

**Awena-Sachi**

**Derpilicious** (Let the butt kicking commence!)

**Jillianbean **(Brilliant weapon! And no, I didn't make you wait; I've been really sick lately.)

**17blanceri** (You already joined?! Sorry for not adding you here! I have a list at home and you weren't on it! You are now though! I agree with Talia, I like her because she's just been lead to follow her father.)

**PyroPixels **(Welcome to the crusade! You're lightsaber is a great addition!)

**blubbiepie **(You're in the crusade! We're just about to attack right now, so grab your weapon quick! :P Thanks for reviewing!) :D

**Message from sickly me**: Pretty much just go ahead and attack! I'm going back to bed and curling up under the covers in complete darkness.


	20. Master Builders

Despite the presence of Superman, the Green Ninja and The Flash, Ra's Al Ghul didn't seem worried; instead giving an unbelieving laugh, pressing Benny closer to his chest and tightening his grip on the blade, "And you think you can move without me harming your little space friend?"

"We don't have to move."

Emmet frowned at Lloyd's words, the frown slipping into a hopeful grin when Ra's' hand, that clasped the knife, was twisted painfully to the left and Bad Cop came into his line of vision. The Cop didn't waste anytime in kicking a leg out from under Ra's, and Emmet watched in a mix of satisfaction and worry as Bad Cop was flipped over Ra's shoulder, only to turn around and land a punch.

It was as though Bad's punch signaled the start of something, and everyone moved at once, Emmet finding himself face to face with Chris and UniKitty.

"Oh, Emmet, you'll be fine! We'll get you out, I promise!" UniKitty managed to stay positive for the construction worker, but Emmet could see the red tinge that flickered through her figure, and he knew the only reason she was staying calm was to reassure him.

Chris fiddled with the restraints and gave a frustrated shout, slamming a fist against it, "I don't know how this works; I'm a doctor, not an engineer."

UniKitty gave a gasp and twirled around, eyes locating a familiar blue figure that was their best engineer present. She located him, not too far away, delivering a kick to Ra's that sent him stumbling in Bad's awaiting fist, "Benny! We need you over here!"

The Space Guy glanced around, instantly sprinting towards Emmet and almost throwing himself at the machine, mumbling under his breath as he worked, fiddling with controls and the restraints until they popped and Emmet fell forward into Chris' awaiting arms, the doctor straightening him.

WyldStyle could see what was happening with Emmet out of the corner of her eye, making sure to keep half her vision on Nyssa as they dueled. Nyssa, she had to admit, was a trained fighter, and they both dodged with efficiency, barely landing a solid blow. But WyldStyle could see that Nyssa was growing tired and angry, and she took the chance to quicken her attacks, spinning and turning in flurries that confused the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul.

She wasn't alone for much longer before the Green Ninja jumped into action, "Go help Bad with that Al Ghul fellow! Punch him for me while you're at it!"

WyldStyle nodded her thanks, running off as MetalBeard gave a particularly loud, hearty battle cry and joining in with Lloyd against Nyssa.

She didn't hesitate in leaping at the monster, bringing her fist against the side of his face and falling forward with him, rolling until she was on his chest with her fist in the air. He reached up, one had wrapping around her throat in a strangling grip, and the other forcing her fist back above her head, his lips pulled back in a sneer.

"I will end you!"

WyldStyle felt her fist loosen and opened her mouth, gagging slightly before something hard collided with her, pushing her to the side and off of Ra's. She flipped and turned to see the mastermind as Bad hulled him to his feet, slamming him against the wall.

"Kidnapping and torture are federal crimes I'm afraid."

Ra's laughed, "And corruption isn't?"

WyldStyle felt an unquenchable fury fill her chest and she leapt forward, fisting connecting with Ra's over and over in quick succession, sweat dripping down her face and frustrated grunts leaving her lips. Bad didn't stop her, happy to look away as though he weren't witnessing what was happening before him.

Batman didn't know what was going on around him, far to focused on Talia's expression as they stared at each other, both in fighting stances but not advancing.

"We could've been happy," she mumbled, stance slacking slightly.

Batman shook his head, "Not with Ra's knowing of our relationship, and you always chose him over me."

Talia gave a frustrated sigh, "He's my Father Bruce... I love him; I'm loyal to him and Nyssa."

Batman could see Superman heading towards them out of the corner of his eye, and he quickly turned to grab her arms in his, spinning her around, "Run. If you promise to never do anything and lay low, I'll let you go."

His chest grew heavy when she shook her head, "I stand next to my Father before anyone." And with that, she brought her knee up to his chest.

He grunted and twisted her arms, flipping her to the ground on her side with a thud just as Superman arrived.

"Need help?"

Batman scoffed and he took up a defensive stance, "From you, no."

Superman merely gave a friendly laugh, "We all need help from time to time!"

Batman grumbled under his breath.

It didn't last long, the present Master Builders quickly over coming the three villains in the room, tying the girl's hands behind their backs while Bad kept a firm grip on Ra's own. Emmet slumped heavily against Chris, and the doctor wasted no time in handing him off to WyldStyle, who kept the Special upright while Chris assessed him quickly.

"We need to get him back quickly."

A red blur appeared beside them and The Flash reached out both arms, "I'll get him there quick smart; you can all meet us there later!"

Chris didn't move, still stunned at his sudden arrival, but WyldStyle nodded and helped Emmet onto Flash's back, "I'll see you soon."

Emmet gave her a weak smile, "Punch him for me... Please."

WyldStyle cracked a grin, placing a kiss on his forehead before the Flash vanished in a burst of red and yellow.

She turned to the group, eyes resting on a slightly out of it Ra's, "You're going behind bars for a long, long time."

Ra's looked angry, desperate even, and he looked the female Master Builder in the eyes, "Let my girls go; they were doing as I said."

WyldStyle hesitated before shaking her head, "They knew what they were doing. They go too."

Ra's cursed at her as Bad pulled him away, and she refused to watch him go, staring at the wall at the back of the room, her fist still tingling from when she had attacked him. She could still feel the hatred and anger wash through her body, but her heart had felt slightly lighter after each blow, and she knew she was done. She wanted to focus solely on Emmet's recovery and nothing else.

She glanced at Batman, the Dark Knight's figure tense and expression dark, and she knew he'd still have a go at Ra's.

And after that, they'd lock him up for good and make sure he'd never see the light of day again.

"I'd just like to thank you all for coming to out rescue," She spoke up, and looked between Lloyd and Superman, "Give Flash my thanks when you next see him, please."

They both nodded and Superman held up a hand, "No need to thank us, we were merely helping our friends."

Lloyd grinned, "And it was fun kicking butt!"

WyldStyle smiled and gave a shaky sigh, rubbing a hand against her face as fatigue washed over her. She turned to Benny.

"You okay?"

The Space Guy clutched his helmet in his hand, Chris still assessing his neck. He gave a small nod and smiled and she smiled back, reassured that everything was alright with the blue clad Master Builder.

"I'm going to shower then see Emmet. Batman, can you give me a lift?"

"I'll take Benny and UniKitty with me," Chris added, and Lloyd threw up a hand.

"I want to go with!"

WyldStyle gestured to the doctor, "You're with him." and she left the room, Batman following with MetalBeard behind, who was no doubt taking up his position on the top of the Batmobile.

WyldStyle's heart felt light, her spirits looking up at the prospect of the future; Ra's was dealt with, and Emmet was safe.

Now they just needed for him to heal.

Physically and mentally.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry that this is, like, five days late. I've been so sick these last few days, and I still feel dizzy.

I'm going to leave out review responses today guys; I'll reply tomorrow, I just feel exhausted and need some sleep. Thanks for understanding! Next chapter is a long chapter of feels that make up for the sheer horribly written crap that was this chapter.

**CRUSADE MEMBERS PLEASE READ BELOW: **

To all crusade members, and those who asked to join last chapter, I give you a big thanks and permission to keep bashing Ra's. I also found out how to get you all to cameo in this, if for one line or mentioned. If you want this to happen, then please leave a name in you're review, and that name will be weaved into the story with the idea that I had in mind. Current members are;

**Typ2 Wr1t3r **

**edger230 **

**SilverHandwriting **

**wafflestheninja **

**Die Ra's. Die **

**The Wild West Pyro **

**Mysterycat **

**BritishwaffleSyrup **

**fantasytree **

**Awena-Sachi **

**Derpilicious **

**Jillianbean **

**17blanceri **

**PyroPixels **

**blubbiepie **

**DragonGirl156**


	21. Hospital

"We won't have to put the kid through anything else, will we?" There was an unmistakable tone of affection to Batman's voice, and WyldStyle couldn't help but smile slightly.

"When Ra's tried to get the army from him that would've kill the electro systems running through him," she murmured, eyes on the road and hands resting on her lap. She saw Batman give a brief nod from beside her as he weaved through the streets, grip tight on the steering wheel.

He pulled up suddenly outside of Lucy' tiny apartment, the female Master Builder leaping from the car and rushing up the stairs to her front door. He waited, tapping a foot along to music and scaring people as they peered inside the oddly shaped vehicle with MetalBeard, the pirate laughing loudly, until she came back, wet hair loose and tangled around her chin and wearing a black singlet and loose pants and black bag chucked on the floor at her feet.

"Hospital?"

She nodded, giving a small sigh and strapped herself in before raising her hairbrush to brush her hair into a tangled version of her usual ponytail.

They arrived in almost record time, the Dark Knight pulling into the park next to Chris', who had arrived long before them due to no stops, and climbed out, letting WyldStyle lead him into the building and towards the receptionist. He stood in silence, arms against his chest until she nodded towards a corridor and they walked in silence, WyldStyle fidgeting with her hands as she walked, bag thrown over one shoulder.

Emmet was in the same room, but they didn't make it inside, instead stopping at the seats where Benny sat, a female nurse kneeling in front of him while assessing his neck. UniKitty sat curled in the seat next to him, and Lloyd paced the hallway, looking bored and worried all at once.

The nurse before Benny got to her feet, smoothing down the front of her trousers as she turned to WyldStyle, "You're WyldStyle, right?"

When the female Master Builder nodded, she gave a timid smile, "I'm Melody; I've been called to replace Talia as Mr. Brickowski's nurse."

WyldStyle regarded her with unease before Melody gave a soft, unnerved laugh, "I can assure you that I have no plans on reenacting what Talia did to Emmet."

"Can I see him?"

"He's asleep at the moment, but feel free to stay for as long as you need. He will be moved tomorrow into a lower critical room with another patient just in case we need this room for emergencies."

WyldStyle nodded her thanks and pushed her way inside the room, smiling softly at the sight of her boyfriend. He lay still on his bed, broken arm in a sling against his chest, face and arm littered with bruises. She pulled the chair back to his side, shifting until she was comfortable, a hand laid on his uninjured one. He shifted slightly at her touch, brow furrowing into a frown before relaxing once more into his blank, sleep induced expression.

A wave of fatigue washed over the female Master Builder, and she yawned as she rested her head on the bed next to Emmet's shoulder, eyes closing and dropping her into the realm of dreams as Benny opened the door and slipped inside.

The Space Guy bit his lip, helmet tucked under one arm, blond hair falling in tangled lumps against his face. He stepped towards WyldStyle bending down to pick up her bag from her lap and placing it in a corner where it wasn't in the way. He took one, last look at the sleeping Special and his girlfriend before smiling softly.

Things were starting to look up.

* * *

Bad Cop slammed the barred door in Ra's face, the man glaring at him with a poisonous glare that Bad ignored. The cop stifled a yawn and Good took over, sliding into his seat to finish off the last of his paperwork before he called it a day. The sun was just above the horizon, the sky a well of inky red and purples.

He hummed as he typed away, only glancing up when a clipboard was slammed down on his desk. He frowned at the female and two males staring at him, all with arms crossed against their chest expectantly.

"Can I help you?" he asked friendly, smiling and leaning back in his chair.

The guy at the front, spoke first, "You can call me The Devil, and these are Nicole and Rouge."

Good opened his mouth and closed it again in confusion and Rouge rolled his eyes before speaking, "We brought a list of applicants that have joined The Devil's Crusade Against Ra's."

Bad Cop switched in, groaning and flaring at the group in front of him, "And what do you want?"

"Simple," Nicole spoke up, smiling slightly, "we want the death penalty for Ra's. Or the chance to beat him up."

Bad was stunned into silence and picked up the form instead, eyes scanning it.

"Just in case you get confused; there's two Nicoles, me and Awena-Sachi," Nicole spoke up as Bad grabbed the clipboard.

_Member 1: Typ3 Wr1t3r (The Devil) _

_Member 2: Dragongirl156 (Nicole) _

_Member 3: Rouge plays mc (Rouge) _

_Member 4: Jillianbean (Jilian) _

_Member 5: A Nonny Mouse Fangirl (Unknown Identity) _

_Member 6: Britishwafflesyrup (Unknown Identiy) (Army organiser.) _

_…... _

"Army organizer? Who are you people?" Bad looked up suddenly, gaze staring accusingly at the females before him.

"That would be BWS, they organize the applicants in the list," The Devil spoke with authority, and Bad clenched his fist.

"You have close to 20 members... No where near enough for a petition. Come back when you have thousands," Bad did everything but throw the clipboard back at them, and they sent him glares before leaving, the Devil's threat of 'teaching Ra's a lesson' lingering in the air.

Bad shook his head, shutting down his laptop as another Cop arrived for his shift, filling intent on going home and sleeping.

And maybe figuring out how people knew what happened to the near famous Special.

* * *

_Emmet's harsh scream filled the darkened room, filling her with a sense of despair and dread, the sound filling her eyes and shattering her heart in his cheat. _

_"You were too late." _

_Ra's voice echoed around her, cold and dark. The room turned with his voice, lights flickering on to light up a broken, beaten body of Emmet. _

_Who wasn't breathing. _

_His name tore from her throat and she sprinted towards him, her sobs harsh and muffled as she tried to hide them. _

_Ra's laugh echoed around her. _

UniKitty gasped as she woke up, staring wildly into the worried eyes of Benny, who knelt before he with a hand on the top of her head gently.

"You okay Uni?"

She shook her head and gave a choked sob, nuzzling into him as best as possible. He stroked the top of her head, own eyes heavy with fatigue as he tried to stay awake.

"How about we go back to yours; I'll stay and make sure nothing happens."

UniKitty sniffled and nodded once, leaping from her chair to follow Benny through the halls of the hospital.

Batman had left earlier to get some sleep, and they had convinced Lloyd to go home, saying he could come back alter and visit Emmet.

Benny knew he'd be back the next day, when he was more alert of what was happening around him, not on the verge of falling asleep.

He knew UniKitty would follow him too.

And MetalBeard, who has returned to his ship for the night.

In fact, Benny doubted any of them would leave Emmet's side unless necessary.

* * *

**A/N:** A huge thank you to everyone who gave me 'get better wishes'. I'm starting to get better, and can actually move around without feeling light headed and dizzy. I managed to get some of you Crusade members in here, but others will be in later chapters as other minor characters. I AM, however, writing a chapter for the end of this story where you're all together as the proper crusade.

You guys also drowned me in reviews mast chapter! Thank you all so much guys, I love you all! All crusade members who left their names will be written as minor characters in the story. Thanks for all you're support guys!


	22. Fear Of Contact

Emmet blinked slowly, groaning loudly as an unwanted wave of pain washed over him. He shifted his head, smiling softly when he saw WyldStyle's sleeping form against the side of his chest, her ponytail loose as strands of dark hair fell across her face. She moved slightly as she breathed, mumbling something incoherent as she buried her face into her arm before falling silent once more.

Emmet shifted, grimacing as pain flared across his back and he bit his lip to stop from crying out, taking a deep breath and staring at the ceiling with a pained expression. His window was closed, the pale curtains drawn across to block out the night sky, but he could make out the moon behind the curtain, shining against an inky backdrop.

The longer Emmet stared into the darkness of the night, the further his mind strayed, his chest filling with a sense of fear when he remembered every detail of his torment, every chilling laugh that Ra's gave and every ounce of pain that flared through his figure.

"…Emmet?"

He was jerked out of his thoughts, head whipping around to stare almost wildly at his girlfriend, who looked at him in a mix of concern and fatigue.

"Are you okay?"

The special forced a smile, giving a small nod before his smile slipped from his face, and WyldStyle sighed, lifting a hand to brush away a strand of hair from his face. She ignored how he flinched when her hand touched his forehead but moved her hand away when she realized he had stiffened and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Emmet, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," his voice broke and he took a shaky breath, scooting away from her slightly, eyes still closed against the stillness of the hospital room.

WyldStyle leaned back in her chair, her heart heavy in her chest as she rested her dejected gaze on Emmet's face, watching as he forced himself to take calming breaths and raised a hand to rub at his face. She felt suddenly hopeless, unsure of what to do if she couldn't touch her boyfriend in the slightest of ways. She turned her gaze until she found her bag, pulling herself from her seat and grabbing her bag with a last glance at Emmet. She could tell he was drowsy and about to fall back asleep, so she unzipped her bag and pulled out her phone, dropping the bag to the ground before dialing Benny's number. With a last glance towards her boyfriend, who had fallen once more into a drug induced sleep, she slipped out of the room, bringing the phone to her ear.

"-Style… it's three in the morning?" Benny's voice slurred into her ear, and she stared out of the windows lining one wall of the corridor, watching the sky before her.

"Emmet won't let me touch him," her voice came out softer, more dejected then she had hoped for, and she heard Benny shift and sigh on the other side of the phone.

"After what he did to him, it doesn't surprise me," Benny coughed and groaned from the other side, "I think I'm getting a cold."

WyldStyle winced; she didn't need a sick Benny to deal with as well as a mentally torn Special, "What do we do?"

Benny was silent, pondering over options before he answered, "We could take Chris up on his offer… get Emmet a therapist, someone to talk to?"

WyldStyle shook her head before she remembered that Benny couldn't see her, "If he doesn't trust me, he won't speak to a complete stranger."

She heard Benny flop against whatever bed he had been sleeping on, and she rested her forehead against the cool glass of the windows before her. It was silent in the corridor, her being the only person present.

"I don't know WyldStyle; I'm not a doctor, I fly a spaceship and that's about it," Benny muttered, ending the heavy silence between the two, and WyldStyle cast a hand over her face, sighing deeply.

"Okay. Thanks Benny, sorry for waking you."

Benny yawned, "It's okay; just give the therapist idea a thought."

WyldStyle nodded and hung up, letting her fellow Master Builder go back to sleep. She stood outside Emmet's room for a moment longer, watching as a thinly lit cloud crossed the sky before turning and entering the room.

This time, when she went to sleep, she kept it in mind to not touch Emmet's bed.

* * *

Bad Cop didn't sleep that night, far too busy looking up for crusades on the internet. It hit three in the morning when he gave up, giving a frustrated groan and slamming his laptop screen down. He wasted no time in pushing out from his chair, letting it clatter to the floor behind him and grabbed his coat, throwing it on before making his way out of his apartment and towards his police cruiser.

He headed towards one of those 24 hour coffee shops Emmet was so into, Good Cop switching in and pushing the door open to find his sense filled with the aroma of coffee and croissants. The coffee shop was mostly empty, save for a few late workers who worked at the station or the hospital and needed a caffeine hit to stay awake.

He reached the counter, finding himself face to face with a young, female worker who was no doubt paying off student fees while studying for her future career.

She smiled tiredly at him, "Early morning, I'm Renee, how can I help you?"

The name Renee flashed a warning sound in his mind and a memory of the name scrawled on the Crusade charter flashed before his mind before he forced it back. They were probably two different Renee's.

He ordered a croissant and caramel coffee, waiting the few minutes it took for the waitress to get his order and push it across the counter top to him. He paid the rather hefty fee – Emmet had tried to reassure him once that it had lowered since the Kragle affair – and found a seat in the back of the shop, drinking and eating quietly as he stared out the window.

People came and left, and he still found himself sitting at his table, coffee long turned cold and his croissant mere crumbs.

And yet, Good couldn't bring himself to get up and leave, waiting for the sun to rise and give him an excuse to check on his friend in the hospital, even if Bad willed him to leave and get some sleep so they could go back to work first thing.

It was four in the morning when Renee slipped into the seat across from them, staring at them softly, "Everything okay?"

Good blinked out of his stupor and smiled, "Of course!"

Renee gave a small, hesitant smile, "You know, if you're worried about someone, you should just go check on them. Or if you have feelings for someone, you should tell them… you shouldn't keep things bottled up inside."

Good smiled through the heavy weight in his chest, "It's… complicated. He's in hospital."

Renee straightened slightly, mouth forming a perfect o shape, "I'm- I'm sorry. I hope everything turns out for the best.'

She excused herself, returning behind the counter and serving a paramedic that arrived off duty.

Good breathed a pent up sigh, getting to his feet and picking up his rubbish. He dumped his rubbish in the bin before he pushed outside, climbing into the driving seat of his cruiser. He made off for his apartment, fully intent on showering, dressing and making way for the hospital when the sun rose before heading back to work.

He needed to check on his friend.

* * *

Benny rolled onto his side when WyldStyle hung up, dropping his phone on the floor beside him and staring unseeingly at the wall across from him, the darkness pressing in from all sides. His mind rested on Emmet, the construction worker's pained screamed and broken body filling his mind.

Benny forced himself to his feet, sticking his head around UniKitty's door to make sure she was asleep. She was curled on her bed in a futile position, tail wrapped around her form. He left when he was reassured she was alright, making his way to his blue spaceship and climbing in.

He needed to clear his mind, go for a spaceship ride somewhere so he could think. He sent a quick text to MetalBeard, knowing fully that the text would replay itself in MetalBeard's ear, to check on UniKitty in the morning.

The he took off, going as fast as he dared and doing whatever trick came to mind, willing the thoughts away. He smiled, cheered and laughed when he dodged crashing into the side of a mountain, his heart racing in anticipation once more.

When he did come to a stop, parking in a clearing somewhere in Middle Zealand, he climbed out, watching as the sun rose in a mix of red and pink, the colors swirling together in harmony. He felt suddenly at peace, hope settling in his chest and he smiled his first, real smile in days.

* * *

MetalBeard had received Benny's text and wasted no time in stopping by UniKitty's house, waiting until she woke up to take her for a walk.

The two shared small talk, walking in silence, their minds heavy with thoughts of Emmet.

"The lad be fine," MetalBeard spoke suddenly, stopping by The Dog and leaning against the side, UniKitty sitting next to him.

"Of course he will be; Emmet's stronger then he looks."

"Exactly; if anyone can survive what happened to him, it'd be the lad."

UniKitty hummed an agreement, watching the sunrise with a lighter heart, and MetalBeard shifted beside her, his own face turned towards the sunrise.

They sat in a continued silence; ignoring the questions other Master Builders asked them when they arrived at The Dog for whatever reason.

They were far too caught up in their hope to answer questions.

* * *

Batman landed punch after punch at the dummy, anger and regret swirling around in his gut, Talia's face branded in his mind. A part of him taunted him, convinced him that he could've changed what had happened; convinced her to run away and joined her later.

But that hadn't of happened, and he had never regretted something so much.

He grunted as he landed a particularly harsh punch, pain flaring suddenly through his fist. He gave a frustrated sigh, running a hand over his face and making for the shower.

He was torn in two; half of him happy that Emmet, his friend – despite the façade he put on when out with the others – was safe.

The other half was full of regret that he let Talia go so easily.

* * *

**A/N:** I really like this chapter, despite Batman's ooc-ness… I have half a mind to rewrite last chapter, gosh does last chapter embarrass me so.

Anyway, thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**Edger230** (Scorpio can be in the crusade chapter I'm writing up.)

**Blubbiepie** (I can try and fit that in for you! I love you're reviews, thanks so much.)

**Rouge plays mc** (I fixed that up for you! Sorry once more!)

**Wafflestheninja** (You can be one. I don't like last chapter; something bugs me about it.)

**Konononor** (A bunch of reviewers banded together and created one.) :P

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (Haha, I'm glad I made you happy last chapter! And no, I don't live in the New York time zone; I actually live in Queensland, Australia.)

**GoldBree** (Um… I can't really give any more clues; nothing overly big is going to happen. Just the remainder of Emmet's time in hospital really, and the start of his slow and long recovery. Thanks for reviewing!)


	23. Panic

"No," Emmet shook his head weakly, back pressed against headrest of his medical bed as best he could, his hands fisted into his blanket. He stared wide eyed at his girlfriend and doctor, both holding out their hands as they tried to calm him down.

"Now look Emmet, we have to do it; you're not in critical condition and we need the room-"

But Emmet shook his head, figure shaking slightly, "I don't know them."

WyldStyle gave him a soft smile and took a step forward, his eyes instantly reverting to her and she froze on the spot, "I promise that they won't hurt you; I'll always be beside you."

Emmet hated himself for being terrified of sharing a room, but the thought of staying all day everyday in a room with a stranger sent horrified chills through his figure. He shook his head weakly once more, frustration and fear twisting in his stomach as his chest grew suddenly tight. He was aware of his throat tightening as his body shook slightly, sweat beading along his forehead. He clutched at his blanket, sucking in rapid, desperate breaths, tears burning in the corner of his eyes as he did so.

WyldStyle threw herself to Emmet's side, one hand cupping Emmet's face and forcing him to look at her, the other resting on his shoulder in a tight grip, "Breathe Emmet, you need to breathe."

Chris appeared on the other side, leaning over the bed slightly, "Deep breaths Emmet, deep breaths."

Emmet squeezed his eyes shut, terrified sob tearing from his throat as he forced himself to take in a deep, shuddering breath that rattled in his chest. He flinched when he felt the hand move from his shoulder onto his head, running through his hair. He pulled away from WyldStyle, eyes still shut and breathing rapid, his back pressed firmly against the headrest.

WyldStyle felt hopeless, gaze flickering from Emmet to Chris, who continued to order Emmet to breathe, hands floating just above the construction worker's chest.

"I can't- I can't touch him," the words brought a sense of foreboding that WyldStyle didn't want to feel, and she took an unsure step back, hands resting on her head. "I don't know what to do."

"Emmet, you need to breathe, for me, for WyldStyle, just breathe!" Chris was almost yelling now, and Emmet flinched at his words, hands reached up to his hair and tugging slightly as he tried to curl in on himself.

WyldStyle watched, eyes glinting with unshed tears as Emmet finally regained control of his breathing. He didn't move from his position, curled into a tight ball and shoulders shaking as he whimpered slightly, hands in his hair and Chris gently lay his own hands on Emmet's, trying to untangle them from the construction worker's hair.

Emmet flinched visibly, withdrawing his hands instantly and refusing to look anywhere but the side of his bed.

"Emmet-"

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Lucy. I'm sorry," he gave a small sob, resting his chin against his chest as he sobbed slightly, and WyldStyle moved to sit on the edge of the bed, not moving to touch him, but hoping that her presence helped the Special in some way.

* * *

Good Cop pulled into the hospital parking lot, jumping out and closing the door behind him. With hands in his pockets, he made his way inside, smiling as he asked the receptionist where Emmet's room was. It wasn't longer before he found himself pushing open the door, only to be met with the sight of a sobbing Emmet as WyldStyle sat on the edge of his bed, looking almost on the verge of tears herself.

He frowned in concern, quietly making his way to sit in the chair in front of WyldStyle, the Master Builder raising her gaze to meet his.

"What's the problem?"

WyldStyle opened her mouth, glancing at Emmet who had finally calmed down, sniffling softly as he rolled onto his opposite side, pained gasp leaving his lips and back facing the two.

"I can't touch him."

Good didn't say anything, shifting slightly as his soft smile evaporated. He swallowed thickly, hands clasped in his lap as he stared at Emmet's back.

"Chris wanted to move him into a shared room to keep this open for medical reasons but… he was terrified," her voice came out softly, nothing more than mere whisper and Good Cop had to strain to hear it. He breathed a small sigh and smiled at the female Master Builder.

"It's Emmet Wyld'! You know how strong he is; he'll be himself in no time!"

WyldStyle smiled her thanks and glanced over at Emmet, almost running a hand over her face in relief, "He's asleep; I'm going to go get a coffee… you busy?"

Bad switched in and nodded, "I've got to sort paperwork for Ra's trial and imprisonment."

WyldStyle gave a small nod, glancing back at Emmet one, last time before making her way out of the room, the officer following.

* * *

Chris breathed a heavy sigh as he entered the shared room he had wanted to move Emmet to, the other patient looking up almost instantly, her gaze covered by wispy strands of her hair.

"I thought I was getting a roommate?"

Chris smiled at the girl, picking up the medical report at the end of her bed and skimming through it, "You are; he'll be a little longer Faeles, he's not as ready as I thought he was."

The girl smiled in understanding before picking up her diary once more, cat pictures plasted across the cover. Chris let her do as she wanted; busy with checking over her report and making sure everything was right in the room. He stopped when his phone rang in his pocket.

He excused himself, unsure if she had noticed and answered his phone, making his way to the opposite side of the room, "Chris speaking."

"Hey Chris, its WyldStyle… can we meet up? I want to talk about that therapist you suggested for Emmet."

Chris gave a small smile, a part of him relieved, "Of course. I'll be down in the cafeteria soon."

"I'm already there," she hung up just as her words ended, and Chris removed his phone from his ear.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, filler chapter, I know. Sorry about that. This story is, I guess, almost over; really just Ra's trail and all that fun stuff along with Emmet's hospital stay left.

_**IMPORTANT:** _Do you guys want a sequel? I've had my mind on writing one from the moment I posted Chapter One, and it'll be an angst, hurt/comfort fic full of Emmet's mental recovery. Yes or no?

Thanks to the following people for reviewing last chapter;

**Rouge plays mc** (I guess people are good at hiding it.)

**Wafflestheninja** (You're awesome too! Lloyd probably got no sleep, and probably fell asleep during the day at the most unwelcomed of times.)

**Mysterycat** (… did you get your reference? Don't fear, you're still a part of the crusade!)

**17blanceri** (Will Lloyd make another appearance? Of course he will!) :)

**Edger230** (I have your request added to my list.)

**Captain2822** (If you mean Ra's coming and kidnapping Emmet again, you're right; that's not happening again. Now Emmet just needs to start the longer recovery process…)

**Typ3 Wr1t3r** (He either needs that, or he needs to throw a chair.)

**Die Ra's. Die** (I'm heaps better now.) :D

**Jilianbean** (I am heaps better now, thanks! I'd love to talk to you more… you should get an account… *hint hint*) :P

**Katgeek** (Horrifically long.)

**AnimeKitten47 (**I have a list at home and I mustn't have added you on it… you're on it as of now but!)

**Blubbiepie** (Oh my g.o.s.h… thank you so much for your reviews; I always grin whe. I see them!)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (Don't feel guilt about being the last to read it! You still ready it, right?) :P

**PyroPixels** (Thank you! Are they nice cuddles?)

**GoldBree **(You reviewed just as I posted, so I had to jump into here to type this up instantly! More clues? Umm... Emmet suffers mentally and WyldStyle feels hopeless. Thanks for reviewing!) :)


	24. Chapter 24

WyldStyle bobbed her knee up and down, hot coffee cup clutched tightly in her hand as her dark gaze surveyed the room. She watched, her own anxiety bubbling in the pit of her stomach as Chris made his way inside, nodded her way and made to sit across from her. When he had slipped into the chair across from hers he sat in silence, almost as though waiting for her to speak.

"I think," she swallowed thickly, refusing to look anywhere but the coffee cup now, "I think Emmet needs to talk to someone."

Chris nodded slowly, "That's the best idea. I know a lady, she's good with this stuff, I recommend her to the majority of my patients that I think need it. Her name is Silver, she's a nice woman. If you want, I can call up another patient I have that is seeing her, get their opinion?"

WyldStyle didn't move or speak, the name Silver darting around her head accompanied by white rooms and fake smiles. She knew that, at first, Emmet would be against the idea of talking to someone; he had had a panic attack at the idea of sharing a room with another patient. But a part of her was telling her that he needed this; needed to talk to someone that knew how to get him back to being himself.

WyldStyle looked up, finding Chris' awaiting gaze on hers before she spoke, "Can you do that? Please?"

Chris smiled and nodded, "You're making the right choice."

WyldStyle didn't understand why a part of her was still unsure.

* * *

Bad Cop leaned against his desk, Batman and Benny standing in front of him. They were in his office, the three trying to locate secure places for Ra's and his daughters, Batman standing with arms crossed against his chest and Benny floating in lazy circles.

"We can't keep him here; it's not secure enough," Bad shifted, crossing his own arms and staring between the two.

Benny shrugged, "I don't know of any high security places… unless you want to shoot them into space."

Bad almost rolled his eyes as Benny gave a laugh at the thought of Ra's floating around aimlessly in space, turning his gaze to Batman instead, "You're a crime fighter; what about you?"

"The answers simple stupid; Arkham Asylum. Just lock him up in there and leave him to rot."

Bad thought the idea over before giving a small nod, "That's the best place we have; if there is a breakout though he'll be with others."

Batman scoffed, "How often does that happen?"

Benny suddenly frowned and landed before turning on the Dark Knight, "How many times has the Joker brok-"

"Not the point," Batman was quick to interrupt him, holding a hand across the Master Builder's mouth to silence him. Bad ignored Benny's interruption.

"I think Arkham would be the best place; keep him there for as long as needed."

Batman nodded in agreement and Benny shrugged once more before touching off of the ground, "You two crime fighters do what you want; I'm visiting Emmet."

"Benny!" Bad grabbed the Space Guy's wrist and Benny turned to look him in the eye.

"Be careful with him… he's not himself."

Benny only nodded before leaving the room, Batman mumbling something about seeing Ra's before making his way down the hall where the prisoners were kept. Bad sighed and ran a hand over his face before he sat behind his desk, determined to get the needed paperwork done with in order to transport Ra's to Arkham Asylum.

* * *

Benny didn't know what to expect when he entered Emmet's room, but seeing the construction worker curled in on himself and refusing to look anywhere but the floor twisted his insides with concern. He had tried, after he sat down in the chair next to Emmet's bed, to reached out and grab his shoulder, but the Special had instantly scooted away, fear radiating off his form as he stiffened. Benny had wasted no time in leaning back in his chair, hands laying limp in his lap and gaze resting on Emmet's back.

"You know… its okay to be scared," he whispered.

Emmet rolled onto his other side, wincing as his wounds pulled and pain flared across his back. He stared at Benny before shaking his head, "I'm terrified Benny."

Benny smiled softly, "That's understandable Emmet. You have to let us help you though."

"I can't… every time some reaches out to touch me I'm back there, and he's hitting me and I just can't- can't _handle_ it," Emmet gave a small sob and sniffled, and Benny scooted the chair closer to him.

"We can help you without touching you… I'm sitting here listening to you and I'm not even near you," Benny grinned when Emmet gave a small smile, reaching up with a hand to rub his eyes.

"Thanks Benny," he yawned through his words, burying himself deeper into the bed and his eyes fluttering closed, "you're a good friend."

Benny gave a sad smile, guilt washing over him with a sudden force as he settled into his chair, "You're the real friend Emmet; you should've never been kidnapped."

Emmet shook his head, "Not your fault… owe me spaceship ride."

Benny gave a soft laugh as Emmet finally fell into the land of dreams, "I'll take you on the most awesome of spaceships."

* * *

Ra's grunted when he was hauled to his feet, Batman's hand wrapped around his throat. He found himself pressed against the wall, gagging slightly as he reached up to pry Batman's hand from his throat. He sent the Dark Knight a desperate glare but Batman responded by tightening his hold, leaning his face close to the man's own face.

"You're going to rot Ra's," he spat the words and Ra's tried to straighten as best he could.

"Where there's a will there's a way Bruce… and I always win," Ra's gasped out the words, groaning slightly when Batman pushed his head into the wall behind him.

"Admit it Ra's; you've lost this fight."

Ra's tried his best to grin before replying, "Maybe the battle, but not the war."

Batman swung him around, slamming him into the floor behind placing his knee on the man's chest, his hand still wrapped around his throat, "You're starting to get on my nerves Ra's."

He raised his fist and didn't stop himself from connecting it with Ra's nose, the man groaning and raising a hand to grip Batman's wrist.

"Stop, please, stop; your friends alive, no one's dead, it's over just stop," he sounded suddenly pathetic, and Batman laughed.

"It's funny how your attitude changes when you don't have a plan up your sleeve," Batman got to his feet, hauling Ra's after him and dragging him out of the cell, tying his hands behind his back as a precaution. "You're off to Arkham for the remainder of your days Ra's."

Ra's Al Ghul walked, Batman holding his arms behind him, smirk gone and replaced with a pathetic expression of defeat.

* * *

**A/N:** I just made my brother a cake shaped like Benny for his birthday… I'm proud of it. :D GUYS! WE HIT 300 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! Oh, and I'm writing the sequel.

Thanks for the following people for reviewing last chapter;

**Rouge plays mc** (Sequel it is!)

**Wafflestheninja** (He'll come into it; you wanted him telling a story with Lloyd, right?)

**Mysterycat** (Haha, no problem!)

**Edger230** (Go Scorpio! Sequel it is then!)

**Captain2822** (It will cause a significant problem in the sequel, but he has great friends. Sequel it is!)

**Typ3 wr1t3r** (I guess I'm writing a sequel.) :)

**Fireball107** (I'm writing the sequel.)

**AmoredSoul** (Everyone wants the sequel so I'm going to write it.) :D

**Renee** (I like the name Renee too. I'm writing the sequel!)

**Wheatlety4101** (I'm definitely writing the sequel!)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (Spring break! I'm halfway through my Easter/Autumn holidays at the moment. Thankyou! Painting a cat purple? …..) :)


	25. Chapter 25

WyldStyle returned to find Benny floating slightly in the seat, eyes resting on a sleeping Emmet who stirred slightly. The Space Guy smiled when he saw her and glanced at the card in her hand almost questionably. She sat on the edge of the bed in front of him, careful to not touch Emmet in the slightest of ways, and handed the card to Benny.

He read over it quickly, raising his head to look WyldStyle in the eye as she stared at him in question.

"Is it the right thing to do?"

Benny didn't have an answer, but still nodded and handed her the card back, "He needs to talk to someone."

"But he's terrified of meeting new people," her voice came out soft, and Benny realized just how tired she was. He felt his own fatigue wash over him and he forced himself to not yawn.

Chris entered not long afterward, finding the two sitting in a small, companioned silence while Emmet slept, the card still clutched in WyldStyle's loose grip.

"We're not moving him anymore; I spoke to Silver and she said it's not the best idea while he's in such a state."

WyldStyle looked up, relieved smile lighting up her face, "What about the girl he was going to share the room with?"

Chris shrugged a shoulder, "She's a little disappointed, but she understands. Have you given Silver any more thought?"

WyldStyle turned her gaze to the wall beside her, and Benny shifted in his chair slightly as she spoke up, "I want to talk to her and the other patient first… if possible."

Chris nodded, taking out his phone and handing it over to the Master Builder, "They're both contacts; start a conference call with Silver and Lyssa Marino."

WyldStyle nodded as she made her way out of the room, pocketing the card and closing the door softly behind her, Benny's concerned questions that were aimed at Chris being the last things she heard from the room. She made her way down the hall a little as she dialed the numbers, bringing it to her ear as a sense of anxiety washed over her.

"Hello, Silver speaking."

"Hey Silver, its WyldStyle. Dr. Chris Blot-" she was interrupted by Silver's kind voice.

"Chris sent me a heads up that you might be calling. Lyssa, you there?"

"I'm here," the voice was quiet and young, and WyldStyle briefly wondered who Lyssa was.

"WyldStyle, I'm guessing you're thinking making Emmet meet me is a good idea?"

"Pretty much," the Master Builder admitted, eyes fixated on the area outside the hospital through the large windows.

"Who's Emmet?" Lyssa's question echoed in her ear, and WyldStyle hesitated to answer.

"My boyfriend. He- he went through something recently and now he's terrified of meeting new people and being touched."

Lyssa was quiet when Silver answered, "I'm afraid that me meeting Emmet isn't the best of ideas right now."

WyldStyle felt shocked at her response, eyebrows knitting together in confusion, "But Chris-"

"Isn't a therapist… I am," Silver interrupted, and WyldStyle's fell into a slightly confused silence.

"I agree with Silver; if he's terrified of meeting new people, forcing him into therapy isn't going to help… unless he wants to, of course," Lyssa's voice was still quiet, but sure of her answer.

"He had a panic attack at the thought of sharing his room with another patient," WyldStyle couldn't stop the sad tone from entering her voice.

"Then it's best if he doesn't see me at first; later on in his recovery if he thinks he needs it, sure, but not right away," Silver's response was final, and WyldStyle breathed a heavy, tired sigh.

"Thank you. I'll keep you in mind for Emmet if he needs one in later months."

"No problem, I'm happy to help."

"Thank you too Lyssa," WyldStyle added the second vote of thanks as an afterthought, and she heard a soft laugh on the other side.

"No problem. I hope everything goes well for you and Emmet."

"Me too," WyldStyle hung up, hanging her head as hopelessness washed throughout her chest, tightening it slightly. She felt the corners of her eyes burn with tears, and she held back a sob, raising a hand to her hair and running in through the tangled mess.

"Everything will be okay," the voice was soft and reassuring, and WyldStyle spun around to find herself face to face with an older lady, holding the hand of a sickly child.

WyldStyle smiled sadly at her, feeling her tears start to spill over and run down her cheeks, "How can you be so sure?"

The lady smiled at her, glancing down at the little boy that clung to her hand, his sickly face smiling up at WyldStyle, "Because everything became okay for my little Beau."

WyldStyle didn't say anything, but knelt down before the little boy, smiling back at him and placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked into his brown eyes before speaking up, her voice quavering in admiration and slight hope, "You're a brave little boy Beau."

Beau smiled at her, "And whoever is sick in your life will get big and strong too!"

WyldStyle breathed a laugh and ruffled his hair before getting back to her feet, "Thank you-"

"Eileen. There's no need to thank me either. I hope things get better soon, I'm sure they will," the lady smiled before giving WyldStyle a brief hug, gently lifting Beau to her hip before the two left. Beau waved as they turned the corner, and WyldStyle gave a small, soft wave back, hope blazing in her chest as she watched them leave from her sight.

Without a second thought she entered Emmet's room, both Chris and Benny turning to face her.

"Emmet's not seeing a therapist; not yet at least."

* * *

Ra's grunted as Bad Cop all but threw him into the back seat of the police cruiser before making his way into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him. His own daughters, Talia and Nyssa, were in the other back seat of the car, both with bounded hands and feet.

He could see the difference between the two; Nyssa sat with her shoulders back and head high while Talia sat with her head bowed and regret shining in her eyes.

And that was when he realized she was only doing what he wanted out of loyalty, not belief.

And never had he felt such regret for forcing his daughters to do something before.

Because even if everyone thought he was a monster, he still loved the two girls like the family they were.

* * *

A/N: Have a bit of Ra's angst, even though no one wants it… So next chapter is the last one… before the Sequel, of course. I'm kind of just dragging the last few chapters out as Emmet's time in the hospital. Sorry for not updating lately; Dad has decided that renovating the kitchen it a great idea and I've had no internet on my laptop for the last few days.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing last chapter;

**ArmoredSoul** (Thanks for the offer! Actually… I'll send you a PM with a few ideas for the sequel that I'm trying to decide between. Thanks again.) :)

**Renee** (He did love it and I'm super proud of how it came out!) :P

**Wafflestheninja** (He's in the next chapter! Haha, I want an Emmet cake for my birthday.) :P

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (Rebel, reading stories when your not suppose to… Beau loved his Benny cake!)

**Edger230** (Ra's is in jail and going to be there for a long, long time. Man… I want a pet dragon…)

**Captain2822** (Nah, it's just the first part of a reviewer who was apart of the crusade, I just stole her name for the therapist.) :P

**Rouge plays mc** (Haha, I'm actually writing a chapter that will be thrown onto the end of this where the crusade beat up Ra's… just for the hell of it.)

**Blubbiepie** (If it helps with your excitement, I already have the first 2 chapters typed up…)

**Jilianbean** (He's gone! Yay! *joins in with your dance* I know next to nothing about Pokemon sorry.)

**GoldBree** (I think the director would be a little worried that I tortured his main character…)

**Ajluv** (Haha, I'm writing one.)

**17blanceri** (I'll post it as Chapter 27, even though it doesn't need to be read for the story.)

**PyroPixels** (Thankyou! Ooh, doughnuts! *grabs them and eats them* they're yummy!)

**Boulder-West** (Thanks so much. Yeah… I'm not the best speller there is… haha.) :P


	26. Chapter 26

"You know, now that I think about it, I remember this one time where me and an old friend-"

Lloyd groaned and leaned back in his chair, throwing his head back and staring up at the ceiling as Emmet gave an amused chuckle. It had been a week since the Special had been admitted to the hospital, five days since WyldStyle had decided that therapy was a no and Lloyd was finally visiting his friend with Garmadon.

His Dad had done most of the talking however, with the Green Ninja sitting in his chair and sharing amused looks with Emmet as the older man babbled on about some other adventure he had gone on, some long, twisting tale Lloyd doubted was actually true.

Emmet was looking far better than when Lloyd had last seen him; the bags under his eyes less dark and a slight color back to his cheeks. He was smiling more frequently and, even though he froze in fear when someone moved to touch him, he seemed to be heading on the right track with his recovery.

He was currently sitting in his bed, pale orange shirt thrown over his shoulders and unbuttoned, showing his bruised chest and bandaged stomach. His legs were covered with a flimsy pair of loose pants and his hair was finally combed to the side neatly, still sticking up in the back as usual.

"How long until you can leave?" Lloyd interrupted his Father's story, ignoring the annoyed glare sent his way, and Emmet tore his polite gaze from Garmadon to Lloyd's.

"Tomorrow… Chris wanted me to stay longer, but he seems pretty sure that Lucy will look after me. I think he just wants me out of this room so he can have it in case of emergencies," there was no mistaking the small amount of guilt that entered his voice, and Lloyd didn't hesitate in reassuring him.

"Hey, there's no trouble with being afraid of meeting new people; the last stranger you met almost killed you!" he winced as the words came from his mouth, and he watched in guilt and concern as Emmet's face slackened and his eyes widened slightly. The construction worker managed to fight the fear that rose through his chest and he forced a smile towards the young ninja.

"Yeah, I guess he did."

The three sat in an awkward silence, Emmet staring at his hands as his smile slipped from his face, and Lloyd bit his lip before turning to his Dad, "Hey, Dad, you don't mind leaving us alone for a little, do you?"

Garmadon didn't even answer, getting to his feet and glancing at the quiet Special before he slipped out of the room. Lloyd waited until he heard the door close before he turned back to Emmet.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. I didn't mean to-"

"Lloyd, its fine. I'm just tired is all; I can't sleep with- without remembering it all," Emmet breathed a shaky breath before forcing another smile, grinning at the still unsure ninja.

"Okay, if you say so… but I am sorry," Lloyd got to his feet before shooting Emmet a smile. "I have to go; training session and all. Good luck with moving back home!"

Emmet gave a small thanks, leaning his back against the wall behind his bed when Lloyd left, leaving him alone. He closed his eyes, shifting as best he could, cursing his broken arm and stab wound.

It was almost suddenly that he heard his own scream in his ears and he felt the same burning pain that flared up his arm when Ra's had stepped on his arm, twisting his heel into the limb and shattering it beneath his foot.

Emmet felt his body lunged forward and he was only just aware of the tight feeling in his chest and the tears burning his eyes, his scream still echoing in his ears as his arm burnt white hot pain.

"Emmet? Emmet, you need to calm down," the voice was familiar and reassuring and Emmet whimpered and opened his eyes, staring at his concerned girlfriend through his own tears. One hand was stretched towards him, hovering slightly as though scared of touching him, and the other one was wrapped around the coffee she had left to go and buy.

"Lucy…?" his voice cracked and he let out a harsh sob, his tears falling rapidly as he cried. The pain in his arm subsided the constant, dull ache he was always feeling, and Ra's' cruel smirk left his mind. He watched with his shoulders shaking as WyldStyle sat down her coffee cup and sat on the side of the bed, arms opened as though she was going to hug him.

"Do you want a hug?"

Emmet shifted and froze, staring at her open arms as both fear and longing coursed through him. His longing to be wrapped up in his girlfriend's arms won, and he buried his face in her chest, her arms resting around his shoulders in a loose but comforting embrace.

WyldStyle didn't move, happiness and hope blooming in her chest when Emmet buried his face in her chest, and she carefully wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a loose embrace. He still stiffened underneath her, and she loosened her arms even more, the longing in her chest to rest her head on his almost overwhelming.

"He's never going to leave me." Emmet's broken voice shattered her thoughts and broke her heart, and she leaned back, arms still resting on his shoulders slightly as she looked him in the eye.

"Neither am I. He's only in your mind Emmet," she whispered her response, and Emmet sniffled, raising a hand to wipe his eyes and nose.

WyldStyle took her chance, leaning forward and pressing a soft, loving kiss on his forehead. She felt him stiffen but she continued, resting her own forehead against his and staring into his eyes. She watched with a soft smile as his fear subsided and he closed his eyes, leaning into her slightly and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I want you to move in with me."

The request stunned WyldStyle and she leaned back instantly, staring at Emmet in both joy and wonder.

He seemed suddenly embarrassed and glanced down at his hands that had fallen limply into his lap, "Only if you want too… of course. I'm terrified of being alone and… I love you."

WyldStyle felt a happy sob tear from her throat, and she ignored his sudden touch phobia, wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly and bringing him against her chest. He did stiffen at her touch, his body going rigid before he returned the hug stiffly.

"I love you too Emmet. We'll pick some stuff up from mine on the way home tomorrow… how's that sound?"

Emmet grinned up at her slightly, closing his eyes and sighing contently into her chest, his overwhelming happiness drowning the still present fear that resided in his gut.

* * *

Batman slammed the metal door to Ra's cell with a loud clang, both he and Bat Cop sharing a relieve glance before leaving. Ra's had been forced into one of the highest security cells Arkham Asylum had, whole both Talia and Nyssa were placed in smaller, not as secure rooms, but both were assured that there was no way either of them could break out.

Batman grabbed his grappling hook as he made his way outside, glancing at the Cop before he left, "Emmet's let out tomorrow; you coming or not?"

Bad shook his head, "WyldStyle invited me but I think the kid needs his space before he gets crowded by too many people."

Batman nodded in agreement, "That's what I said; MetalBeard and Benny think the same. Space Dude's trying to convince the Cat to give the two time alone before we bombard him."

Bad only grunted in response and climbed into his police cruiser, Batman shooting his grappling hook and flinging out of view.

* * *

Emmet stood on his feet, the pain in his gut strong as he tried to stand up straight. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, his shirt buttoned up and he stood rigid, glancing wearily at the unfamiliar people as WyldStyle signed the release forms.

"Give me a call if anything seems out of the ordinary!" Chris seemed adamant that he wanted to help Emmet recover as best as possible and WyldStyle smiled, grabbing her boyfriend's hand in hers and ignoring the initial reaction Emmet's body had at her touch.

Chris smiled at Emmet, keeping his distance, fully aware that WyldStyle was the only one he allowed to touch him, "Get better soon Emmet; I'll be over in a week to check up on you."

Emmet nodded numbly and scooted slightly closer to his girlfriend as a stranger passed by, and WyldStyle sent him a reassuring smile.

When they finally arrived back at his apartment, he wasted no time in making his way upstairs, fumbling with the key until WyldStyle, who had a bag of clothes and other necessities thrown over her shoulder, took the key from his hands and unlocked the door for him.

She pushed it open and held the door open for Emmet, who almost stumbled in and grinned at the sight of his apartment.

"It's awesome to be home again."

WyldStyle gave a small laugh, "I think Benny dropped by earlier this week to water Planty."

Emmet smiled softly and made his way to his couch, sitting down and sighing as he sunk into the couch. WyldStyle threw her bag into his room and crouched down next to him, moving his hair out of his face and staring at him almost sadly.

"You know it's going to be a long road, right?"

Emmet shifted uncomfortably and nodded, whispering his response, "I know."

The two sat in silence as the sun sank over the horizon.

* * *

A/N: Sequel will be posted in about a week. I'm going to take the time to work on A Box Full Of Stories.

Thank you to everyone for all your support and love; I love each and every one of you, and I hope to see you for the sequel! I'll post the first chapter… probably tomorrow if I find the time amongst packing (I'm going to the coast for Easter!)

If you ever need to talk and/or vent about anything, shoot me a PM, even if you just want to stay in touch and talk.

Until next time,

Best Wishes,

-Live How You Want To Live

A huge thank you to the following people for reviewing last chapter;

**Typ3 wr1t3r** (I'll post that as the next chapter for those who want to read it. But the actual story is finished now.)

**Katgeek** (I actually understood what you were saying, so you were making sense!) :P

**17blanceri** (Hehe, I'm glad Ra's' regret didn't annoy you. I agree with the Talia thing.)

**Renee** (Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was realistic.) :)

**Captain2822** (I was going to drag his hospital stay out longer, but then the sequel was decided upon and I was like… why not get to it sooner. And the sequel has a twist to it that I'm hoping will surprise a heap of people *crosses fingers*)

**PyroPixels** (*laughs and hugs you back* No problem!)

**Edger230** (*watches you punch Nyssa* that looks like fun *joins in*)

**Wafflestheninja** (Have I ever told you I like the name you go by? I don't know why… I just do…)

**Jilianbean** (Party? I WANNA PARTY! *joins in with the party*)

**AnimeKitten47** (Yep, a sequel!) :D

T


End file.
